Titan King
by Titans32
Summary: Set when Percy and Annabeth Fall into Tartarus and the events after. Percy becomes King of the Titans and makes Annabeth his Queen. Percy fights to save and keep his family and new people safe.
1. Chapter 1

Once they reached Tartarus, Annabeth and Percy came face to face with someone they really didnt want to see. Kronos.

"**Hello Annabeth, Perseus**" said Kronos.

Reaching for their weapons, Percy replied "**What do you want Kronos**"

"**Can't an old man just say hi and greet his grandchildren to his home**" asked Kronos.

"**No, now what do you want**!" Annabeth said

"**Fine, I wanted to ask Perseus a favor that will change his life forever**" replied Kronos.

"**Oh, and what would that be. Going to ask me to come over to your side and bring the downfall of the gods. If it is then you can forget about it and just leave us be**" Percy said dramatically.

"**No what I want is for you to take my place and to allow me to fade peacefully to the void. You will gain immortality, become the Titan of Time, and rule the Titans as there King. You could finally bring peace to both the Gods and the Titans. Isn't that what you want, to finally have peace and prosperity for those you love." Kronos asked Percy sincerly.**

"**That just it, I would be immortal. I would have to watch the ones I love die while I still live on. Don't you people get that, I would have to leave Annabeth, my mom, my step-dad Paul, and all my friends at Camp Half-Blood. Plus I would be bound to the ancient laws, unable to help the ones I love even when they are alive. So NO, I will not accept Kronos**."

"**What if i could help with that" asked a mysterious person in a shadow**."

"**Who are you and how could you help us**" asked Annabeth.

The mysterious figure steps out of the shadow, coming into view. Kronos gasped, because coming into view was some he hadn't seen since his birth. Gaia, not the evil imposter Gaea who had been created by the evil Primordial Tartarus.

Gaia looked at her son and great-grandchild with longing. For she had always wanted her family whole and to love each other. She also knows of the terrible things that her children are doing and wishes to fix everything.

Unknowing to Annabeth and Percy, Gaia ha d already ened the Second Giant war by killing the evil giants by throwing them and there father, Tartarus, into the void to have eternal punishment.

So after explaining all that to Annabeth and Percy, she began to tell them of her plan to get rid of all her evil Titan children. Such as Hyperion, Krios, Oceanus, and Tethys.

Annabeth and Percy were in shock of Gaia's plan and her thoughtfullness. So they both agreed to go along with there plan once they found all the evil Titans. Once they agreed to her plan, Kronos put the steps of the transformation into motion.

Suddenly they were all flashed to a new place. Mount Orthys was standing there in front of them was the palace of the Titans.

The group walked into the palace and came to the throne room. Much like the Olympian throne room, there sttod twelve thrones with eleven of the thrones filled with the former ruling Titans. In the midde was Kronos goden throne, which he grew in height and sat on. To the right were his brothers. Iapetus, Hyperion, Oceanus, Krios, Koios. To the left were Rhea, Themis, Theia, Tethys, Phoebe, and Mnemosyne. Gaia had transported Percy, Annabeth, Paul, and Sally in front of the council.

All the Titans were looking around wondering why their mother had called them here. Hyperion finally asked, "**Kronos, Mother why have you brought us here**."

"**I** **am**** glad you asked brother, I am wish to fare peacefully into the Void. So i have decided to name my heir to my domains and my throne as King**." The brothers looked excited thinking they were going to be named king and get his domains.

"**I** **name my heir to be Perseus Jackson he will gain my domains, powers, titles, and throne. He will be your new King and will be immortal**."

All of the Titans sat there shocked that he would choose his once enemy to be his heir. Iapetus and Koios looked sad and happy, sad that there brother was going to fade but happy that they were going to be led by someone worthy and deserving. Hyperion, Krios, Oceanus were outraged, but they new they had to wait and challenge him after Kronos was gone.

Kronos began they ascension process by asking hin to swear an oath.

**Do you, Perseus Achilles Jackson, agree to become my heir. To become the Titan of Time, and the King and ruler of the Titans. To abide by the Ancient Laws as they were written by Lady Chaos, Lord Order, and Lady Ananke. To accept immortality and the powers of me, Kronos**.

**I, Perseus Achilles Jackson, agree to the terms laid out by the original King of the Titans, Kronos. I accept the responsability of the powers given to me, and to abide by the Ancient Laws of the Titans**.

Just then a bright light occurs and then appears three old ladies, known as the Three Fates saying "**We pronounce you, Perseus, Titan of Time and King of the Titans**."

Suddenly Kronos golden collapse and out emerged a new throne. This one was black and larger than the others in the throne room. Percy went up to the throne, grew in size and sat on it.

Rhea stood up and said "**I wish to Fade as my husband does, so I name my heir to be Annabeth Chase**." They went through the same process as Kronos and Percy.

"**We pronounce you, Annabeth, Titaness of Female Fertility, Motherhood, and Generation**" said the Fates.

Then Gaia came into the center of the room and adressed the new Titan Council. "**My children I have something to say, my sons slew my husband I took my husband powers, domains, and immortality and stored them away until I could find someone worthy to bestow them to to. Today I am giving them to Paul Blofis. While I will be stepping down and giving my domains to Sally Blofis Blofis along with immortality**."

"**We the Fates pronounce Paul Primordial of the Sky, and Sally Primordial of the Earth**."

Gaia took Paul and Sally away to teach them there powers and abilities. Meanwhile in the throne room the Titans taught Percy and Annabeth the rules and powers every Titan has. After the council meeting was over Annabeth and Percy left to master the powers and abilities knowing that Percy would have to be strong to survive.

(Next Solstice meeting)

Percy called the meeting to order. "**Does anyone have anything to say before this meeting comes to order to dicuss our rule**?"

Immediately Krios stood and looked around the throne room until his eyes fell upon Percy. "**I have something to say, I hearby challenge Perseus Titan of Time to a Duel of domains, powers, and titles. The duel will be to the death, the loser shall fade to the Void for all time.**"

Percy stood from his throne and looked around the council room knowing this was going to happen sooner or later. "**I, Perseus, accept Krios challenge and terms.**"

Percy and Krios stood from their thrones and shrunk down to norm size while appearing in armour. They pulled out there symbols of power ready to fight. Percy pulled out Kronos old symbol of power Backbiter, the newly named Maelstorm. While Krios pulled out his shield of constilations, while a simple sword appeared in his hands.

They circled each other before attacking eachother at the same time. Krios going to at stab Percy in the chest. Percy saw this coming and rolled to the right dodging the strike while thrusting upwards at Krios side. Krios took a couple steps back to gain his footing, but Percy pressed the attack. Percy became a whirlwind of attacks making cuts all over Krios. Finally, Krios was able to push Percy back enough to get a breath. Then he pushed his attack making Percy go on the defensive. Krios continuously made feints and stabs at Percy, but each time he got close Percy would slow down time enough to dodge the attacks. Although slowing down time as frequently as Percy was slowly wore him out. Finally, Percy went on the offensive, he slowed down time enough and to get into his guard. He released time and attacked Krios visiously. Making major cuts all over Krios. Krios was bleeding immensely and could barely move, he fell to his knees and dropped his shield and sword. Percy changed Maelstorm back into its scythe form and went behind and reeled back his scythe while looking in the direction of Oceanus and Hyperion before bring the scythe down upon Krios. Krios was swiftly beheaded, he immediately turned into white dust symbolizing his fading into the Void. Themis, Titaness of Divine Law, stood up and addressed the rest of the Titan Council. "**According with Titan Law, I now pronounce the winner to be Perceus, King of the Titans, Titan of Time, Stars and Constellations**." Krios throne then merged with Percy's throne. Percy's throne now had bright shining diamonds thoughout his throne, looking like the constellation The Huntress in honor of Zoe Nightshade.

Percy wearily went back to his throne before sitting on it. "**I now declare this council in session, first order of business. Our Queen**." Percy stood off his throne and walked in front of Annabeth. He got on one knee and asked "**Will you marry me Annabeth Chase and become our queen**."

Annabeth looked flabbergasted, but soon broke out of her shock and shook he head before screaming out "**Yes**." Instantly a beautiful diamond ring on Annabeth ring finger, both Percy and Annabeth were surprised by that.

Themis looked at them and said "**Titan marriage is different then mortal marriage, as soon as you say yes you are married. Nothing can change that except a majority vote from the council after both of you agree. So I hope you both know what your getting into**."

Percy then sat down on his throne before continuing with the meeting. "**What happened with the rest of the Titans. Where are their prisons, I know Gaia could only get the council out of their prisons**."

"**Leto is still on her island, the rest that aren't with the gods I assume are still in Tartarus,**" replied Phoebe.

"**Ok, how do we get them out of Tartarus? We can't kust go down to Tartarus and come back with them. Then we would be stuck there as well. Plus Leto is still stuck on her island, not being able to leave,**" asked Annabeth.

"**We need Hecate to summon them out of Tartarus, the only problem would be is that the Olympians would sense the amount of power needed. As for Leto, we could either have the Olympians release her or break her out ourselves,**" replied Themis

"**So why don't we just summon Hecate, and make her swear on her honor not to betray us and to get the rest of the Titans out?**" asked Hyperion

"**We'll do just that after the rest of the meeting, for now lets continue the meeting,**" answered Percy.

"**No we need to do it now! Unless your scared the rest of the Titans won't accept to be under your rule,**" snapped back Hyperion

"**Is that a challenge Hyperion, cause if it is I will gladly wipe the floor with you just as I did with Krios**" questioned Percy

Hyperion and Percy just glared at eachother as the room slowly got brighter around them. Hyperion had already summoned his symbol of power, a flaming spear, while Percy's had never been put away from the previous fight.

"**Then consider it a challenge, becuase the only one to fade after this battle will be you Percy. All while I will take over as King of the Titans,**" replied Hyperion without a second thought.

"**No, I have a better idea of what the loser will have to do. I propose that the winner gets the losers domains, but the loser has to take the burden of the sky from Atlas,**" said Percy after some thought.

Hyperion looked a little startled at the that, but still looked sure of himself. "**I accept those terms, prepare to have the weight of the sky after this**."

Percy and Hyperion stood up from their thrones and transformed into there armour and pulled out there symbols of power. Hyperion with his spear and Percy with Maelstorm and Krios old shield. As the to began to circle eachother readying for the fight. Losing his patience, Hyperion charged Percy. Using his spear to thrust rapidly at Percy's midsection, he quickly gained the upperhand forcing Percy on the defensive. In the first ten seconds of the fight Percy new that Hyperion was a much better fighter than Krios. So Percy used his time powers to slow down time to take the upperhand. He than resumed time and slowly started to wear down Hyperion's defenses. He used fients and slashes to make him slower while using rolls and sidesteps to wear Hyperion out. Hyperion thrusted towards Percy's torso, Percy rolled at the last second but the blow ended up knicking his chest. Continuing the fight Percy swept Hyperion's feet out with his shield arm before stabbing with the pummel of his sword downwards at the fallen Hyperion. Effectively knocking him out of te fight, Themis walked over from her throne declaring Percy as the winner. Immediately Hyperion's throne merged with Percy's throne, making his throne shine more.

"**I now declare Perseus the Titan of Time, Stars and Constellations, and Light, King of the Titans**" said Themis.

Percy walked back to his throne and sat down as did Themis. When he got back to his throne before looking around to see if anyone else had any arguments or challenges. Seeing as there were none he motioned for the meeting to continue. As they discussed menial things such as living quarters, palaces, and expanding Mount Orthys. As the meeting was coming to a close, they decided on summoning Hecate to free the rest of the Titans.

When Hecate appeared in the throne room she was shocked to see the occupants. For she thought that all the Titans had been thrown in Tartarus after the Second Titan War. She bowed to the council before asking, "**Why have I been summoned here, if the Olympians were to learn of all this there would surely be another war?**"

Mnemosyne replied, "**You have been summoned to free the rest of the Titans from Tartarus**."

"**There is no way to summon them from Tartarus without the Olympians sensing it happening. Once they determine who and where they will attack us**" said Hecate

"**Let us worry about the Olympians, you just get the Titans out of there prisons**." Answered Percy.

Hecate looked to the center thrones where Kronos used to sit and was shocked to see him there. "**And who do you think you are to boss me around like that, you are nothing but a mortal half-blood**?"

Percy calmly looked at Hecate before answering "**I am Perseus Titan of Time, Light, and Constellations. The newly crowned King of the Titans and ruler of this coucil. So think wisely of what you say next Hecate**."

Hecate looked shocked before quickly bowing to him and apologizing. After the confrontation between the two, Hecate got to work on summoning the rest of the Titans. Meanwhile Hyperion was starting to wake from his fight with Percy. Seeing this Iapetus and Percy dragged Hyperion to in front of Atlas. Atlas was shocked seeing both his father and sworn enemy coming to him with Hyperion being brought with them in chains. Before he could say anything Percy spoke up.


	2. Chapter 2

(Olympian Throne Room, Same Time)

**(3rd POV)**

In the throne room of Olympus sat eleven of the ruling council inpatiently waiting on Zeus. In the past months they have felt surges of power coming from the west coast. This could only mean one of two things. One was Hades was gathering an army and powerful allies, which wasn't likely saying as he was sitting in a guest throne himself. The other possability is that the Titans are once again rising from Tartarus. So they had gathered to discuss the course of action. Suddenly a bolt of lightning flashed across the sky and Zeus appeared on his throne dramatically.

Zeus called the meeting to order and everyone came to attention. "As I am sure you have all felt the great amounts of power coming from the West Coast. Does anyone have anything to say or any theories?" he asked

Athena was quick to make her opinion known to her father. "It could be that the Titans are trying to come back into power again. Although we would have to send someone to make sure. Perhaps Artemis and her Hunters would be willing to check on Mount Orthys."

Artemis looked weary of this thought. As she had not yet forgotten what had ahppened the last time she went there. Although she knew she couldn't deny the will of the council and her father.

Zeus looked thoughtful of this as he to had not forgotten what happened last time. He looked at Athena and Artemis before quickly coming to a conclusion. "No, we would need two more gods to go along with them to ensure there safety. I do not want our best fighters to be captured before the fighting even starts." He looked to his brother Poseidon asking through a mind link "Poseidon could you with Artemis and her Hunters along with the company of Athena to Mount Orthys."

Poseidon looked deep in thought as he thought this proposition over. After a few minutes of thinking Poseidon looked at Zeus before nodding his head in yes. Zeus then declared "Posedon, Athena, Artemis and her Hunters will all go to Mount Orthys to look around before coming back with there findings."

Athena looked angry that her father had ordered her to go on a mission with Poseidon. Artemis was both angry and grateful, she was angry to have to go on a mission with a male but grateful that it would mean her hunters would be safer. The rest of the gods flashed out leaving the three to plan out and get ready for their mission. Finally after much deliberation they all flashed out to the Hunters campsite to get ready for their journey.

When they arrived at the Hunters Campsite the Hunters were quick to draw there bows. When they saw who it was they bowed before the gods each hunter wondering what is going on. When Artemis stepped forward to address her hunters she told them of the council meeting and their mission to Mount Orthys. She told them of their plan along with Athena and Poseidon accompanying them. The group decided that they would leave out the following mourning after some rest for the night.

(Next Mourning)

When the Hunters campsite was all packed up and everyone was ready they flashed to the top of Mount Orthys. They looked up and were surprised to see a bigger area with palaces and a Giant throne room at the end of the line of palaces. They passed by all the palaces shocked to see the beauty of them, especially Athena. When they came upon the throne room they saw twelve empty thrones in the shape of a U much like the Olympain Throne Room. Although the middle two throne were slightly bigger than the rest symbolizing the King and Queens thrones. When they looked around they saw someone they hadn't thought they would see here. Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase walking up to two thrones in the middle.

Percy looked at the audience as they walked into the center. Meanwhile the rest of the Titan council flashed onto their thrones.

"Hello Artemis, Athena, father, and Hunters welcome to the Titan throne room." Said Percy

(After the Titan Council Meeting, with Atlas)

"Hello Atlas, fancy seeing you here," smirked Percy.

"What are you doing here, come to taunt me? Same as you father," said Atlas angrily.

"We came to make you an offer, one that you would be wise to accept son," said Iapetus flatly.

"Oh, and what would that be?" Atlas said curiously.

"Simple, Hyperion here takes the sky off your back and you come back to the throne room with us. You don't ever have to hold up the sky ever again. So long as you swear on your honor to obey the Titan Council and to never betray me" answered Percy.

Atlas looked skeptic about the situation but figured he didn't have anything to lose. He looked at Percy and swore the oath that Percy had said, while Hyperion was forced to hild uo the sky. As they walked back to the throne room Atlas was surprised to hear about all that had happenrd in the last couple of months. During the last 3 years he had been saddened by his killing of his daughter Zoe.

Percy looked at Atlas and immediately knew what he was sad about. "Your sad about Zoe aren't you"

Atlas looked at the night sky and found The Huntress constellation and nodded his head. Percy saw this and decided to try and think about a solution about Atlas sadness.

When the three Titans had reached the throne room they found that most of the Titans from Tartarus had been released and been made aware of the what has happened in the last couple of months. Percy walked to his throne while nodding his thanks to the exhausted looking Hecate who gave a bow bacm kn response.

When he reached his throne and sat down the rest of the Titans found guest seats summoned for them. The Titans all sat down before Percy adressed all of them. "First things first I would like to welcome you all here to the new Titan Council. As many of you may notice there are two thrones that are missing, according to the Ancient Laws there must be twelve members of any council. Which is why I would like to ask Pallas, Titan of Warcraft, and Atlas, Titan of Strength, Endurance, and General of Titan armies, to join us on the Titan Council."

Atlas and Pallas had been shocked that Percy had picked them especially Atlas, while others looked jelous that hadn't been picked. After they both had sworn Allegiance to the Titan Council and to Percy two thrones appeared. Both Atlas and Pallas sat down on their thrones as the council meeting continued.

As the meeting went on with the rest of the Titans swearing loyalty to Percy and the Titan Council and other not as important matters were discussed. Finally the meeting was coming to a close with the final matter being discussed, the Olympians.

"I think we should leave that until tomorrow, I feel the Olympians will send someone to investigate this place as they will surely have felt all that has happened here today" suggested Koios

"That is very wise, well then if that is all meeting dismissed" Percy said. As he was about to flash out Oceanus spoke up.

"What about the the domains of the East and the South? As the King Percy can't the Lord of the East and South if he is King of it all. Even Kronos wasn't allowed to do that. Someone must take these domains before the Olympians learn of this and try to take them for themselves" Oceanus said suggestingly.

Themis spoke up at this, "He is right, it is against the Titan Laws."

Percy looked thoughtful for a momemnt knowing that Oceanus expected to gain one of those domains to make him more powerful. Then he thought about Pallas and Atlas and came to a decision. "I proclaim as King of the Titans that Pallas shall gain the domain of the east, making him the Lord of the East. I name Atlas as the Lord of the South."

Themis looked surprised at his decision but decided not to anger the new king by going against him. "Then so it shall be, by ruling of the King we the council proclaim Atlas Lord of the South and Pallas Lord of the East."

Oceanus was not happy about Percy's choice but couldn't do anything about it. So he left as soon as Percy concluded the meeting.

(Council Meeting, when the Olympian group shows up)

"What is the meaning of this, you should all still be in your various prisons!?!" Artemis said as she glared at Atlas.

Atlas didn't even flinch as he spoke up, "You have our King to thank for releasing us," he said as he pointed to Percy. As the group turned and looked at him they just realized who he was at that moment.

Artemis didn't didn't even waste a moment as she whirled around with her bow already drawn back and let three arrows loose at Percy. Oceanus looked on with glee as the arrows traveled towards Percy as Poseidon and Athena looked on with dread both for different reasons. Poseidon becuase Percy was his son and Athena because Artemis had just attacked the Titans king without provacation and they were outnumbered. As the arrows traveled at Percy with great speed they suddenly slowed down until they came to a complete stop. Everyone watched in awe as Percy plucked the arrows out of the air before throwing them back at Artemis feet.

Artemis just stared on in disbelief as this happened, she went to fire again as Percy spoke. "You would be wise not to attack me further, or you will disarmed and chained up before you could try."

Athena quickly came back to her senses and went to Artemis to stop her, but she wasn't quick enough. As she went to fire another arrow at Percy she suddenly froze. Athena looked at Percy to see golden eyes, and she quickly put the pieces together. Percy however followdd through on his threat as he motioned guards throughout the room to disarm both Artemis and her Hunters. Artemis as left weaponless and in celestial bronze chains while her hunter were just weaponless and unhappy.

"Now that that is settled may we discuss in diplomatic means instead of in violence"Annabeth suggested as she looked at the group and then towards Percy.

Percy didn't even look at her as he unfroze Artemis, who looked on in confusion at what just happened. While the rest of the group had just finally realized that she was there in the first place. Athena was in shock the most, but shock quickly turned to disbelief that she was there and then to anger as she looked at her ring finger. Athena was about to say something before she was interrupted by Poseidon. "Percy, what are you doing here? How did you become king?"

Percy looked at his father before sighing and explaining all that happened since Tartarus, although he left ou the part about Sally and Paul becoming Prinoridals, when he got to present time the group looked at him in surprise. They took a couple minutes for them to grasp everything they had heard. When they did they bowed to him in recognition of his status, but they seemed reluctant to do so.

"So what it is that you have came here for," Tethys said speaking for the first time since the meeting began. Poseidon as if just realizing Oceanus and Tethys were there looked on in hate at both of them. They just ignored him, and payed attention as Athena explained why they were here.

Theia responded to Athena by saying, "That would be us releasing the rest of our Titan brotherin." Athena looked on in disbelief at how easily they had freed the other Titans. She new her father would declare war on them as soon as they heard this, but was weary if they would win or not. She new with Percy and Annabeth leading the Titans that they would be strong and with the non-stop training that the Titans have been doing she wasn't to eager to find out if they would win or not. So she decided to try and make peace between the Olympians and the Titans before the war even started.

"As soon as Zeus learns of the Titans rising he will declare war. That is something I don't want as much as I know some of you don't want.

There were some nodding of heads at this statement. And a plan formed in Athena's head. "I propose if one of the Olympians marries Perseus, and that they have a child together that way he or she can be the heir of our two pantheons." At this some of the council looked thoughtful while the King and Queen wore faces of disbelief and anger.

**(Percy POV)**

I looked at Athena in complete disbelief, she clearly has already seen our weading bands otherwise she wouldn't have said anything. Does she really think she can break us up this easily, well she has another thing coming.

**Athena I am already married, to YOUR DAUGHTER no less.**

Athena looked outraged, her facing was slowly turning red before she finally spoke**. **"**Why are you sea spawn so dense, you will never be good for my daughter. the quicker I can get Hera to divorce the two of you the better," **she said looking back in forth between Annabeth and I.

I was just about to reply when she continued her rant. "**The only good thing that came out of the sea was the horse. All of the descendants of the ate useless and unintelligent. Why else would my daughter call you _Seaweed Brain_ cause literally everything that comes from you is worthless and unintelligent."**

I was about to reply but before I could Annabeth broke into tears and flashed away. Athena looked on in confusion, until I spoke up "**Thanks Athena now I have to comfort my wife cause you don't know how to shut you mouth. By the way Annabeth is pregnant with our child. Our first born, and as yoy say HEIR, now before I do something drastic and start a war I will declare this meeting closed until tomorrow**." I shot Athena a look before having the guards escort the Olympian group over to the guest palace.

I walked into and started to look around for Annabeth. It wasn't very hard because all I had to do was follow the sounds of crying throughout the palace. I walked into the bedroom and layed down next to Annabeth. We just layed there until finally we drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

(**Athena POV**)

As I was escorted to a huge palace that looked pretty blank I couldn't believe what i had just heard in the throne room. I was happy for Annabeth that she is with child, but I was still not so sure about the sea spawn. I mean sure he is different than the rest of Poseidon children but come on. I mean sure Theseus was also a good child of the sea as well, but I just keep thinking about Orion and how Percy could be just another Orion. I'll just have to watch Percy before doing anything drastic. If Ibdo anything bad not only will the Titans be after my head but also Poseidon and my own daughter. I hope tomorrow goes better than this because if it doesn't it might not be possible to avoid war. I was thinking all this until suddenly I ran into somethibg hard, a door. I guess I should get some rest before the meeting tomorrow.

(**_The Next Day_****_, Titan Throne Room_**)

I walked into the meeting looking around at the thrones until I came upon Annabeths. Only she wasn't there, I looked at Percy to be met with dark golden eyes that seemed to be inches from unleashing tremendous amounts of power on me. So I decided to stay quiet about Annabeths location. Percy started out the council meeting much like we Olympians do ours. When Percy looked at me he started off were we left it at yesterday.

"**According to Titan Law divorce of two Titans can only happen when suggested by both Titans in the marriage and a majority of the council agrees to it. So saying as both me and Annabeth are HAPPILY married this matter is closed,**" Percy stated glaring around the room to see if anyone dared say anything different. When no one did he looked at Artemis, not even acknoledging me and told her "**I wish to speak with your father under a olive branch. I wish for peace, but make no mistake that I will fight for my family and people**."

Artemis looked at him and nodded her head respectfully to him. I was about to ask where Annabeth was when he looked at me and mind linked with me. "**_After the council meeting ends stay after so we may discuss certain things about the future and your involvement with Annabeth and our child._**" I looked at him, nodding in response, as he continued with the rest of the meeting.

When the meeting was coming to an end the decision was made for Artemis and her Hunters to report back to Olympus with her report while me and Poseidon would stay to supervise the future meeting with my father and Percy. When the meeting was over I looked for Percy to find him coming over to me to talk. He nodded his head towards the doors and started walking towards them. I soon followed after him, rushing to keepbup with him. When I finally caught up with him he started talking.

(**Percy POV**)

**So is it just "sea spawn" in general you have a disliking for or is it just me, **I asked her.

She looked at me before replying, **It's not you personally, it's just the way previous descendants of your father have acted like Orion.**

The Orion thing kind of pissed me off a little bit, but I tried not to show it. I nodded before replying, **Why is it that every child of Poseidon is instantly compared with and assumed to be just like Orion? Do the others who have accomplished great things not matter? Theseus was a great hero who even you respected. I have saved Olymous from being razed to the ground two years ago by Kronos.**

**I don't know really, I guess everyone just remembers the bad stuff about Poseidon and his sons and don't read into the good things.**

I laughed at hearing that, the irony that the great goddess of wisdom not reading into the good children of Poseidon. She looked at me in confusion before I told her what I was thinking.

She looked embarrassed until she remembered the sarcasm in my voice. Then she looked angry and was about to make her opinion known until I interrupted her by gestering to my palace. I opened the doors before walking in with Athena. We found Annabeth in the library which in itself was funny and I had to fight not to laugh. Something that Athena did not fail to notice and slightly glare at me in response to my earlier comment and my now almost laughing.

When Annabeth noticed me she looked overjoyed that the meeting was finally over and we could spend sometime together. That was until she saw Athena, her face of joy was changed to a stoic and calculating gaze towards her mother. Athena looked a little hurt in response but knew she deserved the look somewhat.

It was quiet in the room before I spoke up, **Maybe we should take this into the meeting/living room so we can talk about us.**

Both Annabeth and Athena nodded in agreement before Annabeth led the way and sat down on the couch. Ivsat next to her while her mother sat across from us in one of the comfy chairs.

Athena looked at Annabeth apologetically before speaking, **I know I said some things yeaterday during the council meeting that might have upset you--**

**Might,** interrupted Annabeth before Athena could continue.

**Ok, I said a lot of things that I didn't mean yeaterday and I would like to apologize to both you and Percy, **choked out Athena. To be honest I didn't expect her to apologize so fast.

Annabeth looked thoughtful before replying to Athena, **I forgive you this time, but if you continue to make the same mistake you can say goodbye to your relationship to me and our child.**

Athena looked at Annabeth grateful that she could still have a relationship her grandchild and daughter. I let the to of them continue talking as I went to find my father.

(**_Few minutes later)_**

I found My father lounging in the guest palace. **Can I have a seat**, I said motioning to the open chair across from him.

He looked up smiling before motioning me to sit. We got to talking about Annabeths pregnacy and both of our families. Until the conversation turned to his domain.

**So has Oceanus been causing any trouble within the seas that I should know about? **I questioned him.

**No, honestly its been really quiet throughout the seas. You should come by sometime and visit the palace. Tyson has been asking about you, what should I tell him about you?**

**Tell him the truth, I'm not going to hide anything from him or anyone. I'm sorry dad about visiting but Titans can't enter other Titans domains without there permission. Same as you gods I believe, and I don't think Oceanus will allow me to enter.**

Poseidon looked thoughtful for a moment before speaking,** But you would have MY permission, and last I checked I'm the Lord of the Seas.**

I was surprised to hear this and was extremely happy. Although it only lasted for a couple minutes because then I came to realize, I'm fully immortal. I don't have any of my fathers DNA in me, so I wouldn't have any of my Water powers. I decided to make my realization known to my father and he couldn't think of a solution. After all immortals can't bless other immortals with their powers.

We decided to try and think of something later, as I was getting up to leave a thought occurred to me. **Dad you do know that Oceanus will try to take over the Oceans and Seas before coming after me right? As soon as he gains the Oceans back he will gain more power. I'm not saying that I can't defeat him, it's just I'm just worried about Annabeth and the baby.**

My dad looked at me before answering me, **Trust me son, Oceanus will never gain the oceans back from me.** Satisfied with that, I walked out of the guest palace back to the throne.

When I got there I found Atlas just staring at my throne. I followed his eyes and saw him looking at the Huntress constellation on my throne. I cleared my throat trying to gain his attention.

I was successful because he turned around and bowed to me in respect. I motioned for him to sit and after I had sat in my throne he did. I decided to start the conversation off between us by asking a question. **You truly loved Zoe didn't you. I mean surely you love your other daughters but Zoe was different wasn't she?**

Atlas looked at me nodding before speaking, **I loved her more than the others. I know your not supposed to have favorites but Zoe was just like her mother. Fun, courageous, and brave. Her other sisters never leave the garden, and Calypso is still trapped on her island by the gods.**

That threw me off because after the Titan War I asked for her to be released, but I decided not to mention it to Atlas.** She truly was a magnificent person.** **I would have liked to call her a friend, she even let me keep my sword Riptide.**

Atlas seemed shocked at that, **Do you know the importance of that sword to Zoe? **I shook my head in response.** That sword was her mothers, Pleione, it was her symbol of power and one of the last things we had of her. That was one of the reasons I was so mad at her for giving it to Heracles. She must've really trusted you to let you have it.**

I was shocked to hear that, and was feeling regretful of letting her die. I knew i had to do something to get her back, thats when I thought of some thing. Stars and Constellations, I looked at Atlas before telling him my plan. He looked overjoyed at the possiblity of having his daughter back. So I began tonset my plan into motion.

**I, Perseus Titan of Stars and Constellations, summon Zoe Nightshade soul from the Huntress Constellation. May her soul return to the living and live once more.**

When I was done there was a bright flash in the middle of the throne room before it died down. Then standing in the middle of the throne room was a perfectly healthy Zoe Nightshade. Atlas was the first to react, he leapt from his throne before drawing his daughter in a hug. While he was hugging her I could hear him apologizing to Zoe before regaining his bearings and sitting back in his throne.

Zoe looked around the throne room and smiled when she saw me sitting on my throne. Then she explained how she saw everything that was happening from the sky. I was pleased that I didn't have to explain everything to her. Then a thought came to me, why not make her immortal.

I looked at Zoe before aski g her seriously. **Zoe would you consider immortality to live forever by ourside with your Titan brotherin. To become the Titaness of Stars and Constellations.**

She looked thoughtful before asking, **would I have marry or lose my maidenhood?**

I looked at her before shaking my head in response. She looked relieved, she then nodded her head and answered **Yes I would gladly accept. **I nodded to her response begore summoning the rest of the council to the throne room.

Most of the council members looked surprised to see Zoe standing in the middle. They didn't have a chance to say anything; however, because as soon as everyone was seated I started the meeting. **I am pleased to announce the return of Zoe Nightshade to the land of the living. I would also like to announce her decision to accept immortality and become a Titaness.**

Themis was the first to respond to this, **what domains will she be given?**

**I would like to bestow Zoe Nightshade the domains of Stars and Constellations. I would also like to bestow upon Zoe her symbols of power.** I stood from my throne motioning for Zoe to step toward my throne and kneel. I took out Krios old shield before presenting to to her. **May this shield serve you well and protect you from all theats. **She was about to stand when I motioned for her to remain. I took out Riptide before presenting intobher as well. **I believe this was your mothers symbol, I would like you to have it back and to wield it as a second symbol of power.**

Zoe looked shocked before nodding her head in acceptance ofbthe sword. She stood up and walked back to the middle of the throne room waiting to be dismissed. I sat back down in my throne before looking at Zoe.

**I would like to also bestow Zoe one request from me to be fulfilled. Whatever it is shall be done**, I said to her and the council. Zoe and the rest of the council looked at me in shock that I would do something like this but I just waved it off and motioned for Zoe to make her request.

Zoe stood tall and asked, **I would like to continue to be a eternal maiden until the time of my fading.**

I nodded knowing this was to be her request before tellingbher the oath I already had planned for her to say.

**I, Zoe Nightshade Titaness of Stars and Constellations, hearby swear on the River Styx and to King Perseus to be an eternal maiden so long as my immortal life. May only Perseus revoke my oath at my choosing.**

I nodded in acceptance of her oath and thunder boomed outside sealing her oath. After that was done I adjourned the meeting.

(**Olympian Council, Artemis POV)**

I arrived at the throne room and sat down on my throne. I had just dropped my hunter off at our campsite and told them to set up camp. When I sat on my throne I got my bow out and shot an arrow into the sky in order to call a council meeting. As soon as I did there six flashed of light before everyone besides my father was here. Once we were all seated there was a flash of lightning before my father appeared on his throne.

Zeus called the meeting to order before noticing both Athena and Poseidon were not in attendance. He looked at me for an answer, I mind message him telling him **_I will explain later._**

Zeus decided to start off the meeting by getting straight to the point an asking me for my report. **Artemis what do you have to report on the surges of power in the west?**

I addressed the council as a whole, **When we left for the west we immefiately tracked the surges of power coming from Mount Orthys. **At this most of the council paled as I continued my report. **The Titans have risen yet again, although they are led by someone else who could possibly be more dangerous than Kronos.**

At this point Zeus was beyond angry as lightning flashed dangerously across the sky. **What do you mean the Titans have risen again, and who could possibly be leading them if not Kronos? How many of the Titans have risen?**

**From what they said all of them have risen. They are being led by Perseus Jackson. **I began to describe the situation to the council as best of my knowlege. I also described how powerful Perseus is when he I first met him.

When I finished my report the council was silent. It was then my father asked about Athena and Poseidon. **Where are Poseidon and Athena. They should be here with you to give there reports.**

**They stayed behind in hopes of setting up a meeting between both you and Perseus. The goal of the meeting is to set up a peace treaty and not go to war.**

It was then Ares had to open up his mouth, **sounds like the punk is weak and doesn't think he can win a war against us. I say we should go to this meeting and ambush him. Take him out while we have the chance.**

Zeus looked intrigued at this, and was seriosly considering this by the loon on his face. I had to speak up before this got out of hand. **Father if I may, ambuahing him would not be a wise decision. I attacked him at the first meeting hand he left me weaponless and in chains before I could launch a second volley of arrows at him. He is very powerful with his time powers and he still has powers over light to be considered. Not to mention that each side is allowed to bring three people along with the kings. Atlas is sure to be one of the ones with him and you all know how powerful he is alone.**

Zeus looked deep in thought at this relation befire nodding in acceptance. **Fine, I will meet with him. I make no promises about how this will turn out however.**

I nodded before telling him of the time and location I had recieved from Athena. **The meeting will take place tomorrow afternoon somewhere in the Midwest. They have yet to decide upon a place yet. Although I am told it will be around Lake Michigan.**

My fatger nodded in acceptance, all that was left was to decide who goes with him. **I will be taking with me Athena, Ares, and Poseidon. Meeting adjourned. **

I flashed out back to my campsite with my hunters. As I fell asleep I began to wonder how the meeting will go tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

A little bit of a shorter chapter, but still an eventful chapter.

I forgot to do this in the other chapters so:

I do not own any of the PJO or HoO characters those belong to Rick Riordan

* * *

(Next Day, Just before the meeting, Percy POV)

As I was walking into the throne room I tried to think about the upcoming meeting with Zeus. I really didn't want to go to war with him, I know we could probably win, but at what cost? I also still had yet to announce who I was taking with me to the meeting. I had sent Athena and Poseidon back to let Zeus know the location of the meeting

As I entered the throne room I summoned everyone to a council meeting. There were eleven flashes as I was sitting down on my throne. Once I was completely situated into my throne I started the meeting.

**As I am sure you all are aware I have asked to have a meeting with Zeus in order to try and form an agreement between our two pantheons. Hopefully we can secure peace and prosperity between us. I have decided that I will be taking Atlas, Koios, and Pallas. While Themis, I would like you to be ready for when we agree on a treaty.** The mentioned people nodded and flashed out to get ready for the coming meeting. While the others left to wait for the outcome of the coming meeting between our two pantheons.

I had my mother make an island for the meeting between Zeus and me so that we wouldn't be disturbed. Another reason was so that if a fight did break out then no mortals would be in danger. The location of the island was in Lake Michigan around the center. I decided to my palace and get ready for the meeting that would take place in the next couple of hours. When I arrived at my palace I noticed that there was a large package left for me from my father. Inside the package was a set of armor that fit me perfectly. It was mat black with gold running all over it. When I put it on it glowed brightly, I decided it must've been because of my light domain. The more I tried the brighter the armor was and vice versa. I found a back sheath in the bottom of the package for my sword, Maelstrom, and put it on. I summoned my sword and put it into the sheath. I was about to throw the package away when I saw a small box under some of the packing material. I opened the box and found a watch and a note from my father. The note said that the armor and everything was made by Tyson and that the watch was a new shield. All I had to do was think about it and the shield would appear, so i tried it and a shield appeared made out of a weird metal that I hadn't ever seen. I read the note further and it said the shield was made out of Atlantian Steel and that the shield was basically indestructible. Once I had everything on I flashed back into the throne room to wait for the others to arrive. I didn't have to wait long because not long after I arrived everyone else flashed in with their armor and symbols of powers. I summoned my spear of light, Morning Star, and got ready to leave for the meeting.

**Is everyone ready, the meeting starts in a couple of minutes?** I received nods and yes's in response so we flashed to the meeting response. Once we arrived we had to wait a couple minutes for the Olympians to arrive.

(Olympian Throne Room, Athena POV)

I flashed into the throne room to tell my father the location of the meeting. When I got there I found I was the last to arrive, I quickly told my father the location of the meeting and flashed my armor on and pulled out my spear. Zeus, Ares, and Poseidon copied my actions with their armors and weapons. Once we were ready to leave we flashed to the meeting place. We were met by the waiting Titans, I wasn't that surprised to see Atlas there as he was one of the more powerful and experienced warriors. Koios was likely there to provide council and wisdom to Perseus just as I was here to do the same to Zeus. Although I did not expect to see Pallas here, although it did make sense as he was a very smart and powerful warrior on his own.

Zeus and Perseus nodded to each other in acknowledgement before starting the meeting. Zeus was the first to speak up, **I guess we should start this off by announcing our titles and domains.** Percy nodded in agreement while starting it off.

**I am Perseus, King of the Titans Titan of Time and Light. I have brought with me Atlas Lord of the South Titan of Strength and Endurance, Pallas Lord of the East Titan of Warcraft, and Koios Lord of the North Titan of ****Resolve and Intelligence,** Percy said while motioning for us to do the same.

**I am Zeus, King of the Gods God of the**** Sky, Lighting, Thunder, Law, Order and Justice. I brought Athena Goddess of Wisdom, Courage, Inspiration, Civilization, Law and Justice, Strategic Warfare, Mathematics, Strength, Strategy, the Arts, Crafts, and Skill. Ares God of War and Battle, and Poseidon God of the Sea, Earthquakes and Horses. **Zeus replied

Percy summoned everyone thrones to sit on that looked like our thrones from both our respective throne rooms. Once everyone was seated the meeting began to start. We discussed the possibility of avoiding war and it was agreed that war should be avoided at all costs. Each pantheon would be governed by their own council while anything concerning the two together would be discussed by both councils here on this island. This island would be the meeting point for all official business between our two pantheons. We than began discussing confrontations between gods and titans and how they would be dealt with along with crimes committed.

Koios was whispering to Perseus about this and seemed to come up with something. **I believe that the offender should be judged by the victims council. The punishment should fit the crime and be just, **Percy said after his discussion with Koios. I was shocked at this, it was fair sure but it could lead to problems if one side doesn't like the outcome. So I decided to advise on this matter, **What happens if one side doesn't agree with the others punishment. It would surely lead to more problems and possibly war in the future. **

Percy looked thoughtful on this, **I suggest that no executions are done without the offenders councils permission. The permission must be unanimous from each council so that nothing can be disputed. **Each side nodded at this and agreed to this. Now the only thing left was to seal the deal. I only hoped that Percy wouldn't overreact to Father's suggestion. If he does this whole meeting would've been for nothing.

(Percy POV)

We had agreed to the treaty and I couldn't have been happier about how the meeting was turning out. That was until Zeus said, **I propose that we seal this treaty by a marriage. This way we can have peace through marriage and both sides are linked together forever. I propose the King Percy and my daughter Artemis be wed to seal the treaty.**

To say I was shocked would be the understatement of the year. In the corner of my eye I saw Atlas leaning forward with his spear at the ready as if waiting for my command to attack. I looked straight at Athena and saw she couldn't meet my eye. This had me angrier than the proposition of the marriage because I immediately knew she knew about the marriage idea and didn't think to warn either me or Annabeth when she left this morning. **You do know that I am already married right? So this marriage proposal idea is ridiculous,** I said a bit angrily.

**How so, many Kings have had multiple wives at the same time. If it isn't against your laws than that is what it will take to sign this treaty, **Zeus said quite smugly as he recognized by anger at his proposal.

**Fine, you summon Artemis here so that you can tell her YOUR idea while I summon Themis to see if it is against our laws, **I said and I smiled smugly as he paled at the idea of telling Artemis. I summoned Themis to our location and while she flashing here I Iris messaged Annabeth to tell her of what has happened. She wasn't very happy about the idea, but eventually agreed that it was the only way to secure peace. Once Themis arrived and announced that the proposal was legal the motion was agreed upon. All that we needed was for Artemis to arrive for Zeus to tell her. When Artemis arrived she was confused as to why she had been summoned. So Zeus decided to tell her, to say she was angry would be an understatement and she went on a rant about hating males. She was silenced by Zeus when he reminded her that he was King and her father, so she begrudgingly shut up.

**So how is this supposed to work? Some huge marriage ****ceremony or something, **Artemis asked a little angrily.

It was my time to speak then, **Actually nothing of the sort, you will have to come back our council so we can make you into a Titaness I have to do is propose and we will be married.**

**Ok, then lets get this over with. I will flash back to the hunt and bring them with me back with me.** It was then a realization came to her, her hunt was tied to her being a goddess as it had been a gift from her father. She decided to voice her thought, **What about my hunt, what will happen to them?**

**We will discuss this during our council meeting, for now Atlas and someone who I have a feeling you will want to see will escort you back to your hunt, **I said.

Artemis looked angry about being escorted by Atlas but intrigued about the other someone. I summoned Zoe to us as the rest of the Olympians left. When Artemis saw Zoe she broke into tears. Asking, **how are you here, I thought I placed you in the stars?**

I took the liberty of explaining everything to her and she was so happy that she actually hugged me. Artemis, Atlas, and Zoe left for the hunt while the rest of us flashed into the throne room to wait for them. After a few minutes arrived everyone was here and we started the process of turning Artemis into a Titan.

**Do you Artemis agree to the transformation of becoming a Titan? To abide by our laws and to forfeit all abilities and privileges of being an Olympian Goddess, **I asked her formally

**I do agree, **she said. She was surrounded in light before process was complete and she was made a Titan. Her hunts glow seemed to dissipate and some of the collapsed at the lost of her blessing. They weren't immortal anymore so they would start aging quickly if we didn't do anything quickly. I looked at Zoe, as she was the only one who would be allowed to do it and we had a silent discussion to which she immediately accepted. I addressed the huntresses, **You are no longer Artemis' hunters as that was her privilege as a Olympian Goddess. Although Zoe has agreed to be the co-leader of the group with Artemis if everyone is willing. **They all nodded in answer to my statement and question, they swore a modified oath similar to the one made by Artemis just with Zoe added in. Everything was going just as it should be the only thing we had to do was go to the Olympian Council tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own PJO or HoO those belong to Rick Riordan**

* * *

(Next Day, The Island, Percy POV)

I flashed to the island from the day before with the entire Titan Council along with Artemis. When we arrived we saw that the Olympians had already gathered and were talking to each other. I summoned everyone there own throne from there respected council to sit in. I walked over to my throne and stood in front of it as everyone else sat in their own throne besides Zeus and me. Once everyone was seated I welcomed everyone, **I would like to welcome everyone to the first ever formal meeting between our two pantheon councils. I would like to invite Zeus and Myself to be the first of our pantheons to sign our treaty. **Once Zeus and I signed the treaty the rest of the Olympians and Titans signed it. The only thing left was to seal the treaty with the marriage of Artemis and myself.

Zeus gestured for me to complete the deal, so i walked up to Artemis and dropped to one knee. **Will you, Artemis Titaness of the Moon, the Hunt****, Childbirth, and Wild Animals, marry me?** She looked at me before nodding yes, after she nodded her head yes a ring appeared on her finger. The treaty our two pantheons signed glowed symbolizing its completion and validity.

Artemis stood from her throne and looked to her father, **As I am now a Titan I can no longer be apart of the Olympian Council. Which is why I am giving my throne to Hestia, Goddess of ****the Hearth, Domesticity, Family, the Home, and the State. Effective immediately she will be apart of the Olympian Council and awarded all of the privileges of the position.**

Zeus looked shocked that I had done that, but had a look of understanding on his face. The two pantheons started to socialize with one another. Although I did notice that Ares, Oceanus, and Tethys were talking about something. I would have to keep an eye out for them in the future. I didn't trust those three not to cause trouble and with Annabeth's pregnancy I had to always be careful. I walked over to Annabeth, who was talking with her mother, and decided to interrupt there conversation. **Annabeth I need to talk to you in private it's something important.** She looked at her mother who looked determine to know what was so important that I had to interrupt her. I guess she could listen in, not that it would have mattered if she had my permission or not. I motioned for Iapetus, Atlas, and Zoe to come over as well. Once everyone was here I stopped time so no one else could tell what was being said. The ones not affected looked at me questioningly for what I was doing.

**Look at Ares, Oceanus, and Tethys talking over there. **I nodded my head over in there direction before continuing, **I know this might sound crazy and paranoid but what are the chances of three people who hate me and my family and friends to be talking to each other all at once? I think they are planning something, I don't know what exactly, but I have a feeling it concerns Annabeth and our unborn baby. **Athena and Annabeth looked horrified at this, while Iapetus, Atlas, and Zoe looked thoughtful. **I would do anything to save my family, and they know that. If they got their hands on Annabeth and our baby I don't know what I would do. **I looked at Iapetus, Atlas, and Zoe before asking them, **I have a favor to ask of you three, one that would put me in you debt if something really were to happen. Can you protect and guard Annabeth when I'm not around to do so? I know that it may be to much, but I am really counting on you. **

The three looked thoughtful before nodding their heads in a yes as I looked at them in relief. I then looked at Annabeth who looked a little angry at having to be guarded like this. Before she could say anything however I looked her straight in the eyes before telling her, **You will stay with them when I'm not around Annabeth. There will be NO arguing this with me on this matter, I want you to swear on your honor as a Titan to do as I say. **She looked even more angry at this, it was then that her mother intervened.

**Annabeth Maria Chase, you will do as he says am I understood. EVERYTHING he says, I will not lose you or my grandchild to your pride. Now swear the oath RIGHT NOW! **Annabeth looked betrayed but nodded in response before swearing the oath on her honor. I resumed time and Annabeth walked off with Zoe, Atlas, Athena, and Iapetus. I looked relieved in their direction as this meeting was coming to a close, when it was done I flashed home with both Artemis, Annabeth, and Zoe as she had decided to stay with Annabeth at all times.

(Two Weeks Later, Percy POV)

Everything had been going good for the last two weeks between the Titans and Gods. I was hanging out with Annabeth and Zoe at the palace before I got a message from Tethys to meet her at a small cafe in a secluded town in the middle of nowhere. I didn't no what to suspect so I flashed on my armor (**A/N assume that every time that he puts on armor it is the one Tyson made**) on and put of sword in its sheath while I got my shield and spear out. I messaged Atlas and Iapetus that I was meeting Tethys, they flashed in immediately and I told Zoe and Annabeth about the meeting. i flashed to the meeting place and readied myself for an attack from any direction. After nothing happened for a few minutes I looked around for Tethys. I found her sitting at a table of the cafe she told me to meet her at. I made my way over to the cafe and after I made sure no other immortal was around I flashed my armor off. In its place was a business suit, but i had my weapons still on be just in regular forms. My shield was an expensive looking watch, my spear was a golden pen, and my sword was a silver pen. Both pens where located in my right pocket and would be easily accessible.

Tethys looked up at me when I sat down, **I see you got my message about the meeting,** she said.

I looked at her before replying, **What is it you have called me here about Tethys? I have things to do and not a lot of time for it to be wasted by the likes of you.**

She had the audacity to looked offended at that. **Can't an old friend just call another old friend to just have a talk?**

I looked at her seriously and made to get up and leave before she grabbed my arm to stop me. **You would be wise to hear me out, it concerns the safety of you unborn child and wife,** she said.

I looked at her before flashing both of us to the middle of the dessert and flashed armor on. I pulled Maelstrom from by back sheath and put it to her neck before speaking. **And you would be wise to pick your next words VERY wisely before I make you fade by my blade, **I said calmly, but my eyes betrayed my anger as they shown gold brightly with power.

She looked scared and seemed to think on this while putting her hand up slowly in a sign of surrender. I lowered Maelstrom from her neck but didn't make any move to put it away. **I only mean that there are plots to kidnap your wife and effectively your child. I came to warn you about the plots and to tell you the masterminds. I have no parts in the plots I swear on the Styx and on my honor, she glowed and it thundered in acceptance of her oath.**

I put away my sword and flashed away my armor, I motioned for her to continue. **My husband, Ares, and Lelantos are behind the plot. The plan is for Oceanus to challenge you at the next council meeting, while Lelantos kidnaps Annabeth while no one is paying attention. Ares will then...**, she then stopped talking. I motioned for her to continue, **Ares will then take Annabeth from him and kill the baby inside of Annabeth before cursing her to never have anymore children.**

I looked at her in shock and in anger, **I thank you for telling me these things, although if I may ask. Why are you telling me this? Surely you would benefit from this plot. **

**You would be right in assuming so, but I don't think I could live with the rest of my immortal life if I allowed this to happen,** she told me.

We began to talk of a plan to stop this from happening. After a couple of hours of planning we came up with a solid plan and left to enact the plan the following mourning. I flashed back to my palace and was met by Annabeth and the rest of the group looking at me exactingly. i told them of the meeting and of the plot that was going on. I decided I that Annabeth would need extra protection between today and tomorrow before the meeting so I summoned Athena, Poseidon, Paul, Artemis, and Sally to my palace. I told them for the reasoning of my summoning and they all looked angered and shocked. I told them of my plan for the meeting tomorrow between the Olympians and Titans. We all agreed on the plan and decided we should get some sleep as tomorrow would by Very interesting. We took turns guarding the palace just in case something else tried to take Annabeth.

(The Next Day at the Meeting, Percy POV)

The meeting was just about to start and I looked at everyone in on the plan. They all nodded that they were ready to start, I sat in my throne next to Annabeth and motioned for everyone else to sit down. **I would like to start this meeting off by welcoming everyone. There are several things that we have to do during this meeting. First off I would like the Olympians to release the Titaness Leto and Calypso back to us as they are Titans and should be allowed to be back with the rest of their people. **The Olympians seemed to agree on this and two flashes of light appeared, when they stopped Leto and Calypso were standing before us. We motioned for them to stand at the side for the remainder of the meeting. I guess it was time to start the plan, I stood my throne with Annabeth and flashed into my armor with my spear and shield at the ready. Atlas and Iapetus also flashed into armor and had there spears at the ready. The clouds darkened to were it was almost black out while the ground seemed to move and close around Oceanus and Ares thrones. There was a flashed as I summoned Lelantos in the middle of the meeting space, the ground closing around him immediately. The ground moved and the three were deposited in the middle in chains.

Zeus stood from his throne and had his masterbolt in hand. **What is the meaning of this Perseus? **

I looked at him before explaining the plot to them and the three in the middles involvement. Zeus sat back down as did the rest of us and we started to discuss the plot. **Oceanus since you were going to duel with me, why don't we settle this the same way as Krios and I did. **Instantly he was released from his chains and had his armor and weapons out, he had a trident like the rest of the oceans rulers. We began to circle each other before I charged him, I slashed at his chest before diving to the right and stabbing at his unprotected side. He blocked my strikes and I his as the battle went on. I would constantly gain the upper hand by slowing time down. The battle went on for a while until I stabbed him in the chest, he fell to his knees as I pulled it out and went behind him. I changed Maelstrom back into its scythe form before beheading him just like I did to Krios. He turned into white dust signally his fading, Themis stood up and announced, **I proclaim the victor to be King Perseus, Titan of Time, Light, and Oceans.** She sat back down as I walked back to my throne, I looked in Tethys direction and she looked in mine. I nodded apologetically and she seemed to understand that I was sorry for her predicament. I looked to Lelantos before giving him his options, **I am giving you one chance here Lelantos to choose your fate. You and I fight just as I did with Hyperion, or you surrender your domains to me now and keep your immortality while being banished for three millennia. What do you choose for your punishment?**

Lelantos didn't even miss a beat before choosing the second option. I held up my hand before absorbing his domains as my own. Themis made to stand up and announce more of my domains before I stopped her. I looked at everyone before speaking, **I have decided that I will gift some of Lelantos domains to people who have shown be loyalty and have helped me in the past. Zoe Nightshade please step forward, I have decided to grant you the domain of hunters skill to help you in leading the hunt with Artemis. **She looked at me wide eyed before thanking me and stepping backwards. I sat back down in my throne and motioned for Themis to announce the domains for everyone to hear.

**I now proclaim to everyone Zoe Nightshade Titaness of Hunter's Skill, Stars and ****Constellations. I also proclaim to everyone Perseus King of the Titans Titan of Time, Light, Oceans, Air, and the Unseen. **Both me and Zoe glowed for a moment and received more power. Zeus at the hearing of the Air domain was mad.

**I will not allow you to have part of my domain to be under your control,** he said standing up in armor and masterbolt in hand. I was about to stand as well until a Paul decided to have an appearance.

**Oh so it is your domain that my step-son has a domain apart of? Huh, I could have sworn it has my domain**, Paul said as he descended from the clouds. Zeus was still angered threw his masterbolt at him. It hit him but nothing seemed to happen, that was when Paul spoke again. **Allow me to introduce myself I am Paul Blofis, Primordial of the Sky and Heir of Ouranos. **Zeus looked a little scared and shocked at his statement and was about to say something else when my mom decided to make an appearance. **And allow me to introduce myself Zeus, I am Sally Jackson-Blofis Primordial of the Earth and mother to Perseus Jackson. **

Everything seemed to quiet as these announcement were made. Zeus sat back down in his throne knowing that the Skies were now under Paul's jurisdiction. I decided to get this meeting over with quickly. **I leave Ares to be dealt with by the Olympian Council, although I WILL be expecting a just punishment for his plans for my wife and unborn child,** I said as I glared intently at Ares making him shiver. Everyone flashed back to there palaces and Paul and mom joined Annabeth, Artemis, and I at ours for the rest of the day.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own PJO or HoO**

* * *

(Olympian Throne Room Next Day, Poseidon POV)

Zeus called an emergency meeting to determine the fate and punishment of Ares. I was extremely angry when I learned of the plot on Percy and Annabeth. I expected Oceanus to try something like this but Ares I did not see coming. I didn't think he was smart or stupid enough to try something like this. I was one of the first to arrive at the meeting and only Athena was there before me. She was already sitting on her throne and was waiting for the rest of the council to arrive. I made my way over to my throne nodding to Athena in greeting as I passed by her. It didn't take long for the rest of the council to appear, Zeus was the last to come as always flashing in with lightning. The meeting started not to long after everyone arrived, Ares was teleported into the middle of the throne room in chains.

**I would like to call this meeting into ****session, the reason we are all here as many of you know is to decided the punishment of Ares. Ares has been consorting to overthrow our Titan allies King. Perseus has already dealt with the offending Titans and has left Ares to be judged by this council. Does anyone have any ideas as to what his punishment should be?** Zeus asked the council.

**I say we strip him of his domains and powers and throw him into Tartarus to be tortured for the rest of time,** I said still angry from the previous day.

Zeus looked against this idea but didn't say anything. Instead he motioned for any other ideas to be given. Not surprising that Athena had to put her opinion in on the matter as Annabeth was always her favorite daughter. **That seems a little to much, don't get me wrong I am mad as well about his involvement in the plot. I say we demote him, take away most of his powers and status by kicking him off the council. Limit the amount of kids he can have each generation, and monitor his actions for the next couple millennia. **

I admit that it would be a better punishment and it would stop us from having to find a new God of War. Although we would have to find a new male council member, but that shouldn't be a problem if the rest of Percy's plan works. See Percy wanted me to suggest a punishment that was total overkill and would make Athena's plan likely to be agreed upon. The plan was to take Zeus' amount of power in the council and diminish it, he almost always won in the votes because his kids would always agree with him. With Artemis already replaced by Hestia that is one less vote that Zeus almost always had, and if Ares was replaced with who we want then he loses another sure thing vote.

**Then let us vote on the two ****suggestions, All for Poseidon's punishment raise your hand. If you instead want Athena's punishment then keep your hand down**, Zeus said. The vote went 2-10, Hephaestus and I were the only one for my plan. **It is decided, From this moment on Athena will now be the major goddess of war and Ares will be the minor god of battle. He shall only have ten children each generation and be monitored for the next two millennia. Now the only thing we have to do is fill Ares spot on the council, I think Hades would be a good replacement for him. Does anyone have any objections?** No one said anything so the meeting was adjourned and Ares was released with a much smaller aura of power around him.

I flashed into my throne room and told my wife of her fathers fading after a duel to the death with Percy and she seemed saddened by this. Just as I was about to say something there were several bright flashes all around my throne room. I summoned my Trident to defend my wife and myself before the light died down and all the sea deities were standing in my throne room both major and minor. Including my sons Percy and Triton along with by daughters Rhode, Kymopoleia, and Benthesikyme,

**Why are you all here, I haven't summoned you here? **I asked them

**I would be the reason that they are here. I want to rearrange the hierarchy of the seas and oceans for everyone to know. **I mysterious voice said

**Who are you to do such a thing in my kingdom and domain?** I asked the mysterious voice.

**I am Pontus Primordial of the Oceans and I have brought along with me my wife Thalassa Primordial of the Seas. We wish for a clear hierarchy to clear up any confusion that anyone shall have. **Pontus replied. I was surprise in there presence and motioned for them continue as the formed bodies out of water in front of my throne.

**There shall be one King and One Queen of the Ocean and Seas, there are two people each to be King and Queen. For King there is Poseidon and Perseus as Poseidon is currently King and Perseus is the King of the Oceans for his people. While for Queen there is Amphitrite and Tethys for the same reasons as the Kings. We want to have a clear King and Queen of the Seas and Oceans. You shall choose between you four who will be King and Queen. The ones not chosen will be given the titles of Lord and Lady, the same power and rank over the sea and oceans as Prince Triton does. **said Thalassa

**The King and Queen will have a Trident made from there current symbol of power to symbolize their rank and give them better control of the oceans and seas. The King's trident will be made of Imperial Gold while the Queen's will be made of Olympian Silver. Prince Triton will receive a Quadrant **(Like a trident except with four prongs) **made of Celestial Bronze w****hich will help control the seas and oceans and symbolize his rank. The Lord and Lady will receive a Pentadent made of Atlantian Steel to help them control the seas or oceans depending on their domains. The pentadent will also help symbolize their rank and status. The rest of the sea deities will receive a special crest to symbolize there ranks and house. **announced Pontus

Once all of this was announced that I might not be King of the Seas anymore and my wife might not be Queen. Percy and Tethys walked before Pontus and Thalassa and announced their decision on the matter. Percy spoke for the both of them, **We have decided that Poseidon and Amphitrite will continue as King and Queen, and that we will take the titles of Lord and Lady.**

After Percy said that Pontus announced our titles to everyone and gave out our new symbols of power, well in Percy's case another new symbol, and gave the minor sea deities their crests. Once this was all done Percy walked up to Pontus and Thalassa and started talking to them. I don't know what was said but he seemed pleased after the conversation had ended and flashed off.

(Percy POV)

I walked up to Pontus and Thalassa to ask them to allow Annabeth to breathe underwater. I explained to them my predicament and they were glad to help me with my situation, they even allowed Artemis to breathe under water. I instantly flashed away to get Annabeth and Artemis to bring them to Atlantis and tell them all that had happened. When I got to my palace Annabeth was in the Library reading, so I told her to come with me and that it was really important. She came with me as I flashed into the hunters campsite. When we appeared the hunters were instantly armed and ready to attack. They recognized me and lowered there weapons and went on with whatever they were doing. I found Artemis and told her to come with me just as I did with Annabeth, she left the hunters with Zoe in charge. I flashed them to Atlantis outside of the palace gates. They stared at the palace in amazement as neither one had ever seen Atlantis, it was then they realized that they were breathing underwater. They stared at me in confusion, I explained to them all that had happened when I was summoned as we walked towards the palace. The guards moved to stop us, but I pulled out my new pentadent and they backed off and let us pass. They bowed to us, mostly me as they didn't recognize Artemis and Annabeth, as we passed by them. I walked into my father's throne room and saw that mostly everyone had left except Pontus, Thalassa, Poseidon, Amphitrite, Tethys, Triton, and my three half-sisters. As I approached them all Thalassa spoke, **Now that everyone is here we can continue with what we were doing before Perseus left.**

The room glowed so brightly that even I had to close my eyes, and I'm the Titan of Light. When the brightness dimmed enough for everyone to see the new throne room everyone opened their eyes. The throne room had changed to look like a council instead of just the thrones of Poseidon, Amphitrite, and Triton. There were three large thrones on each side of the two extra large thrones in the middle. The middle ones were obviously for Amphitrite and my father, and they made their way to the thrones. I scanned the room found my throne to be on the right hand side of Poseidon, something that surprised me and infuriated Triton.

**Why is he by father's side? I should be by my fathers side as I am his heir. He is nothing but a illegitimate half-breed, the son of mortal. Even if he is now a Titan that doesn't give him the right to take my place.**

As soon as he said half-breed I began to get angry. I didn't care so much about the "illegitimate" part as that was what I was. Although the way he said half-breed infuriated me beyond belief. He kept on going on and on about why he should be were I was until he finally said something that crossed the line.

(WARNING FOWL LANGUAGE AHEAD, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**He is nothing, a bastard son from a whore of a woman that sleeps around with anyone willing. **He said while ending his tirade. I just stood there trying to fully grasp what he had said. It seemed that everyone else was shocked because the throne room was completely silent, Artemis and Annabeth were looking at me seeing what I would do.

(Fowl language over)

Poseidon seemed to finally grasp and overcome his shock at what Triton said, **Triton that was uncalled -, **but I cut him off with a stop hand gesture. I started walking towards Triton, Annabeth and Artemis made to stop me until they saw the look in my glowing golden eyes that seemed to be the definition of power. I looked at two guards by the entrance and motioned for them to come to me. When they reached me I told them, **Would you please escort my two wives,** pointing to Annabeth and Artemis, **out of the throne room. Take them to my brother Tyson if he isn't busy, I don't wish for them to be hurt in the coming moments,** as I said this Poseidon, Annabeth, and Artemis paled as they had seen what I could do in battle. The two escorted Annabeth and Artemis from the throne room. As soon as they were out of the throne room I continued my walk towards Triton. I flashed on my armor and weapons on, Maelstrom in a hip sheath, Morning Star in a back sheath, and Cyclone (Pentadent) in my hand as I walked towards Triton. Triton flashed his armor on and summoned his new Quadrant to his hand.

**I was willing to let you throw your little temper tantrum about the seating arrangement because I really didn't care. That was until you insulted my mother, the single greatest woman this world has ever known. Well I simply can't let that pass, I don't care who you are or what your titles are.**

I stuck Maelstrom and Morning Star into the ground as I wanted to defeat him with a weapon he knows well. I took out Cyclone while Triton readied his quadrant, we circled each other before the battle started with me charging him. The battle was one sided from the start as I was clearly the more powerful one, he might have more skill with a trident (Quadrants and Pentadents are types of tridents, going to use trident to generalize) but that didn't really matter when you control time and light. Every time he came close to striking me I would either slow down time and swiftly dodge or shine a bright light in his eyes and temporarily blind him. Triton quickly lost the fight when I disarmed him, although I didn't stop there as I impaled him in the stomach. The wound wouldn't kill him but it would scar and serve as a reminder to never insult my mother. Triton was taken to the medical bay to heal before we actually start the meeting. I claimed Maelstrom and Morning Star and shrunk them back to pen form. I flashed out of my armor and put the pens in my pocket, I kept the Pentadent in my hand as I walked to my throne by my fathers side. Everyone else sat in there thrones while we waited for Triton to come back. Sitting next to me was Lady Tethys and next to her was Rhode. Triton sat next to Amphitrite and Benthesikyme while Kymopoleia sat on the end. Triton reappeared after a hour of waiting and sat down in his throne without a word.

**You know Triton it isn't wise to make fun of someones parent right in front of them, especially if that someone is more powerful than you. It also isn't wise to make fun of said person's parent without realizing the titles that parent has and her spouses. My mother and step-father are the newly made primordial of the Earth and Sky. **I told him, he seemed to pale at what I said as I continued. **They said to pass a message to you for future reference. They said to stay in the Sea and Oceans, because if you cross into the Sky or Earth you will severely punished for the insults towards them.**

Triton nodded his head in understanding while Pontus and Thalassa started the meeting. They went on to explain who would have what domains of the Seas and Oceans.** The King and the Queen have the final say in the rulings of the Oceans and Seas as a whole kingdom, if they can't come to a conclusion on what to do the ruler of that domain will break the tie. Lord Perseus will rule over the Oceans directly under the King and Queen, he will be second in command of everything in the Oceans. Lady Tethys will rule over the Seas directly under the King and Queen just was Lord Perseus does. Prince Triton will rule over the Deep Waters, and be under the King and Queen. Princess Kymopoleia will rule over all storms, she will be under Lord Perseus and Lady Tethys command. Princess Benthesikyme will rule over the waves and tides under, she will also rule under Lord Perseus and Lady Tethys. Princess Rhode will rule over rivers, lakes, and streams and will be under the King and Queen unless the river or stream runs into a Ocean or Sea then she will be under Lord Perseus and Lady Tethys. **Once this was all explained Pontus and Thalassa left us to rule our domains.

**Lord Perseus and Lady Tethys will have palaces built in the domains and Atlantis for them to live in. I declare this meeting closed and will summon regular meetings the day after every solstice. **Poseidon said to everyone. They all left while I went to find Artemis and Annabeth, once I found them I explained to them everything that had happened. We left shortly after exploring Atlantis back to Mount Orthys, Artemis couldn't say long and had to leave for the hunt and to drive the Moon Chariot. Annabeth and I went to bed shortly after she left to rest from the eventful day.


	7. Chapter 7

(Percy POV)

I woke up to a sense of dread for the upcoming council meeting. We had to appoint someone to Oceanus' old seat. I already had a couple of people who could potentially take his spot. The problem was I couldn't decide between the two. I flashed into the throne room early with Annabeth as I wished to think in silence. The whole Lord of the Oceans hadn't really sunk in just yet. The title and domain gave me quite a lot of power, but the problem was it took a lot of power the control and restrain the oceans as well. This is with Poseidon helping as well as he was the overall ruler of the seas. I now understood why Pontus and Thalassa wanted a strict hierarchy to rule over the seas and oceans. I also understood why they were some of the most powerful of the Primordial. It took a lot to control the seas, and they used to do it by themselves.

I sat on my throne thinking over my domains and powers for a while. My palace was to be built at the bottom of the Pacific Ocean. I wanted to be close to Mount Orthys in case of an attack. Don't get me wrong I love and trust my father, it was Zeus that I was worried about. My father had told me about the Olympian Council meeting and the punishment of Ares. I was glad and a little shocked at his punishment, sure I had worked a plan with Athena and Poseidon to try and get him a just punishment. I just didn't think that Zeus would allow such a punishment to happen. Ares was one of the only legitimate sons of Zeus and Hera and I didn't think that his pride would allow such a disgrace to befall on his son. Zeus would surely pack on the intensity of punishment should any of the Titans do anything to an Olympian. We would have to be very careful in the future with our interactions with the Olympians and the gods themselves.

It seems my train of thought went on for longer than I thought it did since most of the council was here and patiently waiting for me to summon the last few stragglers. I summoned my pentadent and clanged it on the to someone the ones absent to the throne room. Once everyone was in attendance I started the meeting.

**I would like to greet everyone to yet another council meeting. We have some things to discuss so lets get this meeting started. **I said to everyone.

Themis was the first one to bring up the issue about Oceanus' vacant seat. **Before we discuss anything major the seat of Oceanus must be filled in accordance to Titan law.**There wasn't much to deny this so I summoned Prometheus to the council. **Prometheus, son of Iapetus and Themis Titan of Forethought, I have summoned you to join us among the Titan council and to domains the fates have allowed me to bestow upon you. **The council seemed shocked at the mention of more domains.

**I hereby proclaim you Prometheus Titan of Forethought, Fire, and Craftsmanship. **Once this was done Oceanus' throne merged with mine and a new throne emerged for Prometheus. He grew in height a sat down in his new throne. Prometheus was a wise choice to succeed Oceanus as he could somewhat see into the future and that would be very useful in conflicts. Although it would stir up come conflicts with the Olympians, mostly Zeus.

I had put Themis in charge of how the meetings would proceed, I would lead them but she would order the things we talked about in order of importance.

**The next order of business is the baby our Queen carries. We must discuss if should it is to be the heir to Percy should anything happen to him of if it will have its own domains and responsibilities. **Themis said.

It seems everyone was looking to me for this decision as it really was mine to make. I came to a decision after a couple of minutes of thinking. **Our baby will be the heir of my throne and domains. Although I will give the baby the domain of the Unseen for I believe it will be a very useful domain to have. **That settled the matter of both my heir and baby domains for the time being.

**The next order of business up for discussion will be over the punishment of Ares. We wish to know the outcome of the Olympians ruling and if they are really willing to punish their own for doing something to us. **Themis said.

I explained the punishment to the council and the willingness of the Olympians to punish one of their own. They seemed both pleased and shocked from the outcome of Ares punishment. I guess they didn't really think anything would happen to Ares just like I did.

**Our final order of business is something that Thea wished to discuss with the council and a request of Lord Perseus, **Themis said as she motioned for Thea to explain.

**I wish to make a deal for the release of my husband Hyperion from his prison from under the sky. I know of why he was punished and would like to thank Lord Perseus for his mercy on my husband. My request is simple, I wish for my husband to be released into my care. He will not cause anyone any harm unless he or I is harmed first, this I swear on my honor. **Thea glowed brightly after swearing for a minute.

**Why should I do this, he was justly punished? What could you possibly do to show your willingness to follow through in keeping your husband in line**? I asked her after some thought

**I am willing to step down from my throne for his punishment to be over turned. I just wish for my husband to be returned to me safely and with no more punishments for his crimes against you Lord Perseus. **Thea pleaded with me.

I decided to grant her wish and motioned for her to rise from her throne. **I have decided to grant your request, you may step down from your position on the council now. I must warn you if either you or your husband should do anything against me or this council justice will be swift.**Her throne crumbled into nothing as she flashed away. I had told her that her husband would be released tomorrow. The council was yet again left to find another to fill the spot of Thea. I went through a mental list of potential candidates until I came across one that would help fantastically. I summoned her to the council to have her fulfill the throne. There was a bright flash and when it died down Lady Styx stood in the middle of the room. She bowed to me and then to the rest of the council.

**Lady Styx you have been summoned to sit among us on the Titan Council**, I told her. She seemed shocked while I motioned for her to sit upon her new throne. She sat down and glowed with more power. I instantly new that any promise on the River Styx that was broken would have drastic consequences, for anyone now that she had the power to enforce the consequences on both Olympians and Titans. I might be powerful enough to get around it but I still didn't wish to try my luck.

With that the meeting was adjourned and everyone flashed away to monitor their domains.

My father had sent some cyclops to build my to build my underwater palace. When I went to check on there progress I noticed more sea creatures were around. This confused me so I decided to ask why they were here. I swam over to a merman and asked, **Excuse me but could you explain the sudden mass of sea life in the area? **

He bowed to me before speaking. **M'lord the people are here to welcome you to the area. We have never had someone as important as you are live in these parts. We wished build a city here much like your father and Atlantis.**

I nodded in understanding, my thoughts began to wonder about forming a city like Atlantis. I was leaning towards this idea of forming a city, if only to make my father jealous. I guess you could call it a competition of who's city is better. In Ancient Greece there was only one city that rivaled Atlantis in technology and power of the sea and oceans, that would be Lemuria. That was going to be the name of the city we were going to build. We would rival the power and beauty of Atlantis. I would go to Annabeth and Athena in help building my new city. The city would have to have good defenses and beauty, so I went to set my plan into motion.

I flashed back to my palace on Mt. Orthys and looked for Annabeth. I found her in the library as I usually did. I told her of my pan for a city around my underwater palace. She was excited and couldn't wait to get started on designs. She had already designed my palace with the help of Athena. We flashed onto the doorstep of Athena's palace and knocked on the door. Athena came to the door after a few knocks and seemed surprised to see us here. She motioned fot us to come inside and then lead us into her study. Once we all got seated was when the conversation began.

**So what is the purpose of this visit Lord Perseus? **Athena asked.

**Well first you can stop with the formalities as they will grow tiresome after awhile. The reason we are here is because we wish for your help in designing something. Something that could make my father very jealous once he sees it. **I told her. She seemed to brighten and grow more interested at the prospect of making Poseidon jealous.

She motioned for me to continue, **I wish to build a underwater city around my palace. I want it to be more beautiful than what you could imagine in The Isle of the Blessed. I also want it easily defensible, with walls and other defenses. I plan to have my own military so barracks and training places will also need to be built. I am giving you and Annabeth free reign to design this for me.**

Athena grew more excited by every word that I spoke. I knew I had her hook, line, and sinker. **And what will be the name of this city? **Athena asked.

**Lemuria,** I answered her.

She seemed to smile more at the recognition of the old name of the only real rival of Atlantis. Annabeth and Athena started almost immediately on the plans for the city. I grew bored of listening to them plan so I flashed back to the new location of Lemuria. My palace was coming along perfectly. It was rather large to begin with, I had a throne room, two living rooms (formal and informal), two dining rooms (formal and informal), nine regular bedrooms, a master bedroom, a kitchen, ballroom, and servant quarters. That was just the inside of the palace, the outside had numerous gardens and statues of the Royalty of the Sea. Triton didn't have any statues of him as I still held a lot of dislike for my half-brother. I thought about having a party when my palace and the rest of the city was officially done, although that would be in a couple weeks if not months. My throne room looked to be complete so I walked in and looked around. It was beautiful in design with statues of Annabeth and I along the sides leading up to my and Annabeth's throne. The thrones were different from my one on Mt. Orthys, instead of representing all my domains it looked to only represent my ocean domain. It made sense as this was my ocean palace and only my domains of the oceans should be represented and shown to the people of Lemuria. I sat on my throne and found it to be both comfortable and exhilarating. Right when I sat down I felt the power of the oceans at my command and began to realize just how much power my father really possessed. I also began to realize the amount it took to restrain the seas and oceans, no wonder they reacted so much when my father was angry. If he lost any amount of control massive storms and waves would besiege the world, I was glad that he no longer had to be the only one to control it all. With Lady Tethys, Me, Triton, and Queen Amphitrite to help him the seas and oceans around the world would be much safer. I just sat on my throne for awhile focusing on the oceans and keeping them in check. People came and went into the throne room to ask me about things and what I would like as my palace was starting to become complete. By the time it was nighttime the palace was complete and the city was beginning to take shape. I looked out one of the windows and saw many sea creatures helping build the city. Lemuria was definitely going to be a rival of Atlantis by the time it was complete, which wouldn't take long at the pace Athena, Annabeth, and the sea life were working.

I went to sleep after marveling at the city for awhile. I didn't even realize when Annabeth and Artemis came to bed later that night. I slept in a dreamless sleep as most immortals do. When I awoken I found Artemis getting dressed and Annabeth reading a book by my side. We all finished getting ready for the day, Artemis went to the hunt after I told her of the party that would be taking place after the conclusion of the building of the city. Annabeth went to find her mother and resume with the building of the city while I went back to the throne room to send out invitations to the party. I sent them to all of the Royal Family sadly that included Triton as well, they all told me they would be there. I invited the residents of Lemuria, the Titan Council, and the Olympian Council. I thought about inviting my mother and Paul but thought I should ask Pontus and Thalassa about it before inviting other Primordials into there domain. So after a quick prayer to Pontus and Thalassa I invited my mother and Paul to my party as well.

(Night Time, Percy POV)

The city had been built and it looked magnificent Athena and Annabeth had really outdone themselves in creating Lemuria. Athena had left a couple minutes ago to get ready while our servants got the party ready for guests. Artemis, Zoe, and the hunters were the first to arrive and looked beautiful in there dresses. Artemis, Annabeth, and I greeted our guest when they came and the ballroom was quickly starting to fill up. Poseidon, Amphitrite, and Triton arrived all at the same time and walked around the city with Annabeth showing them around. The party quickly started when they came back after the tour.

**I would like to thank everyone for coming on such short notice. I welcome everyone to Lemuria and my underwater palace. I hope everyone has a great time and socializes with one another. **I said to everyone as music started to play. The music was slow and Annabeth and I were the first ones to start dancing. Other people joined us after awhile and soon the song was over. Annabeth and I decided to socialize with our guests and found new partners. I danced with Artemis, Calypso, Amphitrite, Athena, and Hestia throughout the night. The party was coming to a close and I went looking for Annabeth, although I couldn't seem to find her. I started to worry after a couple of minutes of looking and decided to do something. I motioned for the band to stop playing and stood on a step to gather everyone's attention.

**I would like to thank everyone again for coming tonight. Although I seemed to have misplaced my wife, Annabeth would you mind joining me up here... Annabeth...** I looked around the crowd looking for her and couldn't find her anywhere still. I was starting to grow frantic as I kept searching through the faces of the crowd. I motioned for a couple of guards to approach me and told them to look for Annabeth around the rest of the palace. After about an hours wait a guard started to approach me wearily. He handed me a note and backed away from me, I read the note and grew angry instantly. My face must have showed my emotions as Artemis and my father approached me wearily.

**Whats wrong my son, **my father asked me. I couldn't speak at the moment and handed them both the note to read. They both looked murderous, but before they could do anything I spoke to the crowd.

**THE PERSON OR PERSONS RESPONSIBLE FOR THE KIDNAPPING OF MY WIFE WILL NOT GET AWAY WITH THIS. I WILL FIND YOU AND I WILL NOT STOP UNTIL I SEE YOU FADE IN THE MOST GRUESOMEST WAY POSSIBLE. I NO LONGER CARE OF THE CONSEQUENCES. **I told the crowd and flashed away to my throne room seething in anger.

Iapetus, Atlas, Zoe, and Artemis were quick to follow me there. I summoned the General of my armies to come and he was here in a instant as well. **Send out the army to search EVERY part of the oceans for Annabeth. Artemis Zoe you and the hunters split up and search above the oceans for her. Atlas gather the armies of Titans and start searching as well, Iapetus you help him as well. If you find her secure her and leave the kidnapper to me, AM I UNDERSTOOD. **They nodded in understanding, I flashed on my armor and summoned my pentadent to my hand. The group flashed out to start searching for Annabeth. I summoned Kymopoleia and Benthesikyme to my throne room, they appeared in a flash.

I looked to Kymopoleia, **I don't care how much damage you around the oceans, cause all the storms you want. I don't care if Poseidon and Amphitrite or ANYONE else tells you to stop don't. You are not to stop until Annabeth is returned to me, now get to it. **She nodded and flashed out to begin her orders. I looked at Benthesikyme, **The same goes with you cause as many giant waves as you desire, batter ships and anything else I don't care. Help with the search with ****Kymopoleia while you at it. **She flashed out to follow her orders just as her sister did. I sat back down on my throne and unleashed my anger on the oceans. The oceans were hectic with Typhoons, Hurricanes, Monsoons, and Cyclones all around the oceans above. Residents of the oceans soon found places to hide and to shelter themselves away. The world was in chaos with the sudden change in the oceans and storms that were happening. Ships were forced to dock and airplanes were forced to land. The mortal world was wondering what was happening, but the immortal world new something drastic had to have happened in the oceans to cause this.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Sorry about the gap in updates had other things to do and got caught up in a new story I was reading. All is well now and more updates to come in the future.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own PJO or HoO those characters belong to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

(One Week Later, Percy POV)

It had been a week and Annabeth still had yet to be found. I was a nervous wreck and the oceans displayed my emotions, there were storms all over the oceans and they never stopped. Until Annabeth is returned the oceans will stay this way, I was sitting in my throne room waiting on news from my armies. Artemis and Zoe had reported that they couldn't find Annabeth anywhere on land. My father and my armies had reported that they couldn't find her anywhere in the seas or oceans. Lady Tethys had also sent out search parties to search the seas for me in a sign of good faith, but we still couldn't find Annabeth. I had sent Iapetus and Koios to search Mt. Orthys for her and they hadn't found anything about Annabeth's whereabouts. I decided to have a council meeting to gather more information from the rest of the Titans.

I flashed onto Mt. Orthys with my armor and weapons full display. I left my aura on full display for everyone to see, when the residents of Mt. Orthys saw me walking to the throne room they all fled to their homes. I reached the throne room and made my way to my main seat of power, I sat on it and summoned the rest of the council and began the meeting immediately following the last arrival.

**Does anyone have anything to report on the location of Annabeth? **I asked looking to everyone. They shook their heads in answer and I grew angrier by the second. The council must have noticed this because they began to think of places she could be.

**The hunters have reported there is no sign of her anywhere on ****land, so she must be in the oceans or seas. **Phoebe said

**My father's armies and mine have searched the Atlantic and Pacific Ocean. Tethys has sent her's as well and searched the seas and found nothing as well. So she can't be in the water or we would have found her by now. Is there anywhere else she could be? **I asked.

**The only other option is in the air, I doubt Lord Paul would allow his daughter in-law to be be held captive in his domain. We have searched all of Mt. Orthys as well and she isn't here. The only place we haven't searched is... **Koios trailed off and everyone else realized the only place that hadn't been searched. Olympus.

I stood up and was about to flash off when Themis spoke up. **It would not be wise to go alone and accuse all of Olympus or kidnapping the Titan Queen and Lady of the Oceans. **

I knew she was right and looked to the rest of the council for anyone willing to come with me. Atlas, Pallas, Koios, and Iapetus stood with there symbols of power and flashed on their armor. I nodded in thanks to them as we all flashed to the Empire State Building. We walked up to the front desk before I spoke to the guard.

**We need the key to the 600th floor. **I told the guard with no patience in my voice.

He didn't even look up before answering, **No such thing there are only 86 floors.**

**Do you think it wise to stop four Titan Lords and the Titan King in your lobby. **I replied back to him.

He looked up at us and went wide eyed in recognition of us and passed us the key. We entered the elevator and rode it up to Olympus. When we stepped out of the elevator and walked out people stared at us. We walked to the Olympian Throne Room fully equipped with armor and weapons in hand. Heracles was the first to snap out of his shock and moved to intercept us. I motioned for Pallas to deal with him and he moved quickly in beating Heracles to a pulp. Pallas rejoined us and we kept on walking to the Throne Room. No one moved to get in our way after the display of power Pallas put on. When we reach the doors of the Throne Room I kicked them open forcefully, we walked into the middle of the Throne Room and grew to our full heights.

**Lets let them know we are here shall** **we,** I said to my companions. I motioned to Pallas and he unleashed his aura upon the throne room. The Throne Room shook a little under the power of the Lord of the East. Although none of the Olympians seemed to noticed so I motioned for the rest of them to unleash there aura. The room was full on shaking and cracks formed throughout the throne room. Still the Olympians refused to appear, I was getting angry at this point that none of them had thought to appear. So I unleashed my full aura upon all of Olympus, the throne room cracks spread and all of Olympus shook trying to withstand the aura of my power.

Twelve flashes of light appeared in the room symbolizing the arrival of the Olympian Council. The Titan Lords and King stopped releasing there aura and the cracks and shaking of Mt. Olympus stopped. When the flashes of light died down the Olympians stood in front of their thrones in armor and weapons brandished. The Titans stayed on alert but made no move to attack the Olympians yet. Zeus was the first to speak, **What is the meaning of this?**

**The meaning of this is simple, my wife and Queen of the Titans was kidnapped last night sometime during the party in my underwater palace. The seas, oceans, land, air, and Mt. Orthys have been searched with a fine toothed comb. She has still yet to be found, does anyone wish to answer the one place that was left off the list of places that haven't been searched? **I replied to Zeus angrily.

Zeus looked angered at being accused, **And you think that we had something to do with it? What gain do we have of capturing our allies Queen and risking war. Not to mention that she is my daughter and I wouldn't need to kidnap her to see her, I would ask her to come to Mt. Olympus. **Athena said calmly.

**Head my warning Olympians, I don't care about the ****consequences and am willing to go to war for the sake of Annabeth. Something all of the Titans and some Primordials are willing to do with me. If she has been taken my ANYONE on this council has taken my Wife and Our Queen I will not hesitate to kill anyone in my way of getting her back. If she is returned before the winter solstice in two months than there will be war. I can assure you that this war will not be like anything your have ever seen before. **I told them.

Zeus looked afraid at the mention of Primordials and seemed to remember my parents domains. I was about to flash out when I remembered something else that was on my mind. **The Titans have all sworn on the Styx and their honor that they didn't take part in the kidnapping. Lady Styx has been promoted to the Titan Council and Lord Pallas has agreed to become the enforcer of broken oaths, I would be wary of breaking an oath on the Styx. Back to the main part of why I am telling you this, this has further proven that a god has taken Annabeth. The only gods at the party were you Olympians and the Royal Family of the Sea and Oceans. I would find Annabeth and give her back quickly, or you might find yourselves powerless and ****throne-less by the end of the Winter solstice. **I told them seriously and flashed away back to my underwater throne room. I continued to wreak havoc throughout the oceans as I waited for the Olympians to find Annabeth and bring her back to me

(Olympian Throne Room after Percy left, Poseidon POV)

The four Titan Lords were left standing in the middle of the throne room after Percy had left. They glared at anyone who would meet their gaze except for me. They flashed out not long after Percy left leaving the council to discuss things. We all flashed off our armor as we had no more need for it and put on weapons in our holsters. It didn't take long for discussion to begin all around between other members, Zeus was the one to call the meeting to order.

**We have to find Lady Annabeth before the winter solstice otherwise we risk going to war. Athena and Poseidon will be the ones to search Olympus and everybody's palaces. There is to be no interference with their search from anyone and those who do will be punished for it. Now everyone else is to help with the search for Annabeth on Earth. **Zeus said to the council. Athena and I went from palace to palace searching for Annabeth and found no sign of her ever being here in awhile. We told the council our news and we sat there thinking about were she could be. Then suddenly I came up with a thought to prove who took her.

**Why doesn't everyone swear on the Styx that they didn't take Annabeth and the one who can't is obviously the one who took her? **I suggested and everyone nodded in agreement to my suggestion. We went around the throne room swearing on the Styx and to my surprise everyone was able to swear on the Styx. That meant no one from the council took Annabeth, but that meant someone from the Royal Family took her. That was impossible though as I saw Amphitrite, Kymopoleia, and Benthesikyme the whole and that only left Triton. Then I thought about the hostility between Triton and Percy during the meeting with Pontus and Thalassa. I knew then and there that Triton was the one to kidnap Annabeth.

**I think I know who took Annabeth and if I'm right then Percy will show no mercy to him. The person who kidnapped Annabeth is Triton my son and heir. **I said to the council.

**Bring him here to swear and prove if he did it or not**, said Zeus.

I summoned Triton to the throne room and he appeared before the council in the middle looking confused. Zeus spoke before he could voice his confusion, **You are accused with kidnapping Annabeth Queen of the Titans and Lady of the Oceans. We would like to swear on the Styx to either confirm or deny our accusation.**

He tried to swear but found he could not because the Styx would not let him. Celestial bronze chains were flashed on him the minute he couldn't swear the oath. just as we were about to say something there was a bright flash throughout the throne room. We all had to avert our eyes to keep from going blind. When we looked back we found Percy standing over Triton with his pentadent in his stomach and Percy twisted it before withdrawing it.

**Where is she, where is my wife? Tell me now and I will end you life quickly. **Percy said furiously. Triton smiled and said something that sent a chill down our spines.

**I gave her to the Kraken before I came here, I knew I only had so long before I was found. **Percy was furious after hearing this and pulled our Maelstrom and delivered a series of small cuts to Triton. Triton screamed at each cut because as each cut was made there was a part of his soul to come with it. Percy ended him quickly after that by stabbing him in the chest. He flashed out before the white dust even settled to the Kraken's cave in the Mariana Trench.

(Percy POV)

I flashed out in a hurry to the Mariana Trench and made my way to the Kraken's cave. I made it just in time to see the Kraken pick up Annabeth, I called out for him to stop and he looked in my direction. The Kraken might have been a really strong sea monster but I am the Lord of the Ocean and he knew to obey me.

**PUT DOWN MY WIFE THIS INSTANCE KRAKEN, **I screamed. He put Annabeth down and she rushed to my side and we kissed.

**I am sorry My Lord I had no idea who she was I was only following Prince Triton's orders. **The Kraken said back to me telepathically. I nodded in understanding and flashed out with Annabeth to our underwater palace. We went bed together and Artemis joined us after awhile after hearing about Annabeth's return. I told Benthesikyme to tone down the waves and Kymopoleia to limit the amount of storms to two over the Atlantic Ocean and one in the Pacific Ocean. The oceans calmed after a while and began to go back to normal. I fell asleep that night the calmest I had in over a week since Annabeth's kidnapping.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I have decided to limit the updates to Monday's and Friday's to space them out from now on. I am also going to be starting a new story soon and will continue to write this one and that one in the future. Thanks for reading and reviews are welcome and encouraged.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own PJO or HoO those belong to Rick Riordan**

**Going to be a short chapter and not a lot going on. The story still has a little to go before I will call it done and completed. Hope you like what I have wrote and have a nice day.**

* * *

Percy POV)

I woke up and was comforted with the fact that Annabeth was there. I got ready for the day long day ahead of me. In my anger at Triton kidnapping Annabeth I made him fade. Meaning that the seas and oceans no longer have an heir to the throne. Sure they had Princess Kymopoleia and Princess Benthesikyme but they can't take the throne of the seas and oceans. The Ancient Laws forbid a woman from being an heir of the throne while a male child is alive. Technically I am a male child of my father the king, no matter if I am illegitimate or not. So long as I am alive I will be the Prince of the Seas and Oceans, I had to find a way out of becoming the prince. I don't want to be the prince. I already had to much to do with being King of the Titans and Lord of the Oceans. I woke up feeling more tired than usual and I came to realize that without Triton maintaining the deep oceans that as Lord of the Oceans I had to start maintaining them. When I was ready I flashed to Atlantis and walked to the Royal Palace. When I reached the front gates I summoned my pentadent and started to walk into the palace. the guards made no move to stop me once they saw the pentadent and realized who I was. I made my way to the throne room I saw that everyone was already there and seemed to be waiting for as they were sitting on their thrones. Triton's throne sat empty and Amphitrite looked sad and angered when I walked in. She shot me a glare that proved her displeasure at seeing me here. I just walked to my throne and sat on it. My father started the meeting as soon as I sat on my throne.

**Now that everyone is here I would like to start the meeting. We are left without a crowned prince now that Triton is no longer with us. With him gone Lord Perseus will have to step down as being a lord and become a Prince of the Seas and Oceans. With that he will have to take command of the deep oceans. **said Poseidon.

**Father I can't assume Triton's duties as prince when i have my duties of king plus the oceans to look after. Not to mention two wives and a baby that is close to being born. **I replied to him.

**Maybe you should have thought of that before you murdered my son. **Amphitrite yelled out.

**Maybe your son shouldn't have kidnapped my wife and this whole thing wouldn't have even happened, **I told her.

**Enough both of you now isn't the time for petty squabbles. Percy you will have to be the new crowned prince and take over Triton's responsibilities there isn't a way around it. **said Poseidon.

**Fine, when will the ceremony take place so that I may have time to prepare? **I asked

**The ceremony will be in a couple of hours where you will publicly forfeit your title as Lord of the Oceans and your pentadent while taking the title Prince of the Seas, Ruler of the Oceans and the Depths. You will also have to take the quadrant as a symbol of power as your a prince now and not a lord.** **Now you will officially take over Triton's responsibilities and take his quadrant. Now that that is settled this meeting is adjourned.** Poseidon said to us all.

I flashed back to Lemuria and went back to my palace to inform Annabeth of all that is happening. I found her in the library reading as normal and sat across from her. I told her all that happened during the meeting and she took it really well. Despite hearing that I have more work and and things to do and won't have much time to spend with her. I sent for a guard and told him to call a gathering of the citizens so that I could tell them of what is happening. When they gathered in the courtyard of the palace I walked out onto a balcony to address them.

**Citizens of Lemuria I have gathered you here today to make an announcement. The Crowned Prince Triton, heir of the seas and oceans, was killed and faded by me yesterday. He was the one responsible for the kidnapping of my wife, because of his passing by my hand my father will be announcing me as his heir as I am his only remaining son. I will be assuming Triton's duties and responsibilities and in a hour I will assume the necessary titles. Thank you all for lending me your ears and listening I will be leaving shortly for Atlantis. I will be coming back after the ceremony with some nobles of the oceans to help me rule over the oceans. I will also be forming a new government for the city with me still being the leader to help it run more smoothly. I once again thank you for coming and bid you all a good day. **

I walked back inside the palace after my speech and found Annabeth waiting for me. We flashed to Atlantis and walked into the throne room. My father and Amphitrite were already waiting for me, we all walked into the throne room and found the council of the sea and oceans already formed and the rest of the nobles already gathered and waiting. Poseidon and Amphitrite stood in front of they thrones and Annabeth and I stood in the center.

Poseidon began the ceremony by speaking, **We are gathered here today to crown Perseus Jackson to be the Crowned Prince of the Seas, Ruler of the Oceans and Depths, and heir to my throne as King. So I ask you, Perseus Jackson, do you swear to uphold the Laws of the Seas and Oceans. To rule the Oceans and Seas justly and protect them. That should I become incapacitated, killed shortly, or to fade to the void become the King of the Seas and Oceans.**

**I do so swear, **I answered him.

**Then step forward and kneel before the throne, **I knelt before the throne before Poseidon continued, **I hereby pronounce you to be the Crowned Prince of the Seas and Ruler of the Oceans and its Depths. You are now no longer Lord Perseus but Prince Perseus second only to Queen Amphitrite and I. Stand Prince Perseus and claim your quadrant and throne by my side.**

I walked and sat upon my throne that looked slightly more regal than it used to be. Once I was seated the ceremony continued instead this time for Annabeth. However Amphitrite spoke now, **Annabeth Chase step forward to the center. Annabeth Chase, wife of Prince Perseus, do you swear to uphold the Laws of the Seas and Oceans. ****To rule the Oceans justly and to protect them.**

**I do, **She responded.

**Then step forward and kneel before the throne, **she knelt just as I did before Amphitrite continued, **I hereby pronounce you Princess of the Oceans and its Depths. Stand Princess Annabeth and claim your bident **(two pronged trident used by all Princess' in this story) **and throne by my side.**

She stood and claimed the bident as one of her symbols and sat next to Amphitrite were Triton used to sit. My father ended the ceremony shortly after and people started filing out of the throne room. A couple people stayed and I motioned for them to come to me. I recognized them as some of the nobles of the oceans that I met earlier at the meeting with Thalassa and Pontus. They approached and bowed to me before speaking, **Good evening Prince Perseus I am Borthos and this is my colleague Carpos. We were asked by King Poseidon to accompany you and help with your rule over the Oceans, there will be other nobles of the oceans arriving in the coming months as well.** I nodded in understanding and told them to come with me back to Lemuria. I found Annabeth still on her throne and she got up and walked over to me. I introduced her to Carpos and Borthos and told her of them accompanying me. She seemed to understand why as she didn't ask any questions and we left back for Lemuria.

When we arrived back at Lemuria I went to the throne room. I still had to form a government for the my city and domain, when I sat on my throne I got to thing of how I wanted the government to run. I decided to for a constitutional monarchy kind of like England, the nobles of the oceans would make up the House of Nobles while the people voted on representatives for the House of Commons. The House of Nobles would have a little more importance as the government would lean more to the power of the monarchy. I made a layout of the government for Annabeth to look over for any mistakes. Once that was done I motioned the guards for them to let the petitioners in. I listened to petitioner after petitioner and complaint after complaint about random things. I was growing tired after a while and called for a end of petitioners. I went to be early that night and didn't even wait for Annabeth or Artemis.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait and short chapter I had some things I had to do this week. I completely forgot about the story to be honest, next week should be a little bit easier and chapter should be up by Wednesday-Friday.**

**I do not live in England and have really no idea how the government works just a basic outline, like really basic so please don't judge me if I get some things wrong. I do know that it is House of Lords and not House of Nobles but I thought Nobles would be more accurate for the story. **

**Thank You for reading and I hope you have a great day, night, or whenever your reading this.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note: I do not own PJO or HoO those belong to Rick Riordan**

**Going to review and answer some reviews for everyone: **

**Domains:**

**Percy: Time, Light, Oceans, Air, Unseen**

**Annabeth: ****Female Fertility, Motherhood, and Generation**

**Artemis: The Moon, the Hunt, Childbirth, and Wilderness **

**Zoe: Hunters Skill, Virginity, Stars and Constellations**

**In this story Percy is really powerful, he's about as powerful as Poseidon and Zeus combined. Although not as powerful as Hades and Poseidon, when ranking the Big Three in this story it goes Poseidon, Hades (**close second),** and Zeus (**far third from first). **Also in this story Paul and Sally are married so that means that the Sky and Earth are already joined together and neither can be destroyed while the other lives, unless the other wills it to happen or are divorced. Holding up the sky is now only a punishment that can be given and is not necessary anymore. **

**For future reference only someone from the Royal Family of the Seas and Oceans can invite someone into there domain. Once invited that person can only breathe underwater for a short time, however if Pontus and/or Thalassa agrees then they can breathe underwater forever and whenever no matter what. **

**If you ever have any questions about the story please either leave a review or PM me so I can answer you or explain so in the coming chapters. Thanks and enjoy this short chapter!**

* * *

(Percy POV)

I woke up the next day feeling refreshed compared to the previous day. Today was the day that the nobles of the ocean were supposed to arrive. I had given my plan for the new government of Lemuria and the Oceans to Annabeth to critique and make suggestions. I got dressed and ready for the day and went to the library to find Annabeth. I found her as she was walking out of the library with my plans in hand.

**Seems I caught you at a good time. Did you have time to look over my plans for the government? **I asked her.

**Yes, they seem to be good and will help to lessen your work load. **She responded and handed me back my plans. My plans were for the heads of the noble families to have a seat in the House of Nobles. I already divided the city into districts with a representative from each district in the House of Commons. The requirements were simple for each house. For the House of Nobles you had to be the Head of a Noble family, at least twenty one years of age, a legal citizen of the city (no criminal history), and having a residence in the city. For the House of Commons you had to be living in the district your representing, at least twenty one years of age, and a legal citizen of the city. The nobles would serve for however long they wanted, but the representatives would serve for four years before having to be re-elected. You could only be elected three times. These two houses would make up the legislative branch of the government. For the judicial branch there are two courts an Upper Court and Lower Court. For the Upper Court the judges would have to be a member of the Royal Family or appointed personally by the Royal Family, and for the Lower Court the judges would have to be voted in by the two houses. The judges in the Upper Court were appointed for life unless removed by the Royal Family or retire. The judges of the Lower Court only served for five years, but could be continuously appointed by houses. Any judge could be removed for any reason by the Royal Family. The executive branch was like the the Royal Family as Poseidon was the head of the family and leader of the city while present, but when absent the city was headed by me. The citizens of Lemuria elect a Prime Minister to govern the city while I was not present. The Prime Minister would serve for four years per term and could only serve two terms.

I had the guards post my plans around the city for people to see. I decided to crash the Olympian Council meeting today and flashed into the throne room. I was one of the first to arrive so I summoned a guest throne next to the hearth and waited for the rest to arrive. it didn't take long for them to arrive with Zeus and Hera being the last to come. The meeting started as it normal did with them arguing back and forth. I decided to interrupt them by breaking up the argument with a question.

**Excuse me but could you all tell me all of your domains? I know your major domains but what are your lesser known domains?**

**I am Zeus, Olympian God of ****the Sky, Lighting, Thunder, Law, Order and Justice. As well as King of the Gods.**

**I am Poseidon, Olympian God of the Sea, Earthquakes and Horses.**

**I am Hades, Olympian God of ****The Underworld, death, and riches.**

**I am Hephaestus, Olympian God of Fire, blacksmiths, craftsmen, and volcanoes.**

**I am Hermes, Olympian God of Travel, roads, thieves, sports, and shepherds.**

**I am Dionysus, Olympian God of Wine, theater, and fertility.**

**I am Apollo, Olympian God of Music, poetry, the sun, prophecy, and medicine.**

**I am Hera, Olympian Goddess of Women, marriage, and childbirth. As well as Queen of the Goddess'.**

**I am Hestia, Olympian Goddess of Home, hearth, the state, and family.**

**I am Demeter, Olympian Goddess of Harvest, agriculture, grain, and fertility.**

**I am Aphrodite, Olympian Goddess of Love, lust,desire, and beauty.**

**And I am Athena, Olympian Goddess of Wisdom, Courage, Inspiration, Civilization, Law and Justice, Warfare, Mathematics, Strength, Strategy, the Arts, Crafts, and Skill.**

**Thank you for indulging me and telling me your domains. Now for the point of why you all have these meetings to discuss those domains and not argue over these petty things.** Once I said all that it was silent and they all looked ashamed at there arguing.

**Lord Perseus is right it's time we got to the reason we are all here. It is the annual meeting in which we discuss any problems or news within our domain. I have sensed nothing new or any problems with my domains. **Hera said.

**People are still dying and being sent to the Underworld. The judges are doing there jobs and sending them to there right destination. **said Hades.

Aphrodite, Hestia, Demeter, Apollo, Dionysus, Hermes, Hephaestus, and Athena didn't have anything to report about there domains. My father was next, **Percy has been crowned both Prince and my heir. He now commands all of the Oceans as well with the help of Annabeth who has been crowned a princess of the oceans. Apart from that their isn't much happening.**

**I have nothing to report about my domains so I pronounce this meeting closed. **Said Zeus as everyone flashed out. I flashed out as well and went back to my underwater palace. When I arrived I met up with Annabeth in the throne room, we talked about the baby and stuff like that for a while. Then we listened to petitioners for a couple of hours. Around noon we sent all the petitioners away in order to set up most of the government from my plan. Most the nobles had already arrived and were waiting for our call. I called them to the throne room after a brief discussion with Annabeth. Once the nobles arrived I guided them to the location of the House of Nobles, the meeting place for them anyways. When we got there it was still under construction but you could begin to see how big and roughly the look of it. I told them of their duties and what those duties entail of them. They only nodded along and seemed to understand my plan for the government.

With my plan for the government it would allow me to stop having to listen to petitioners as they would go to their representatives. All in all it would give me more free time to visit friends and family. it would also give me more time to spend with my new baby that was due in a month and a half. Time flew by as days went by and then weeks. The chambers of the House of Nobles and House of Commoners were built, the nobles were awarded their seats in the House of Nobles. The elections for the House of Commoners were coming to a close and by the end of the week they would be concluded. Then the new government could officially start governing and I could have more free time. Although I don't know how much time I will have since Annabeth and my baby is due at any moment. I was overwhelmed with excitement and nervousness over this. We were currently staying at our palace on Mt. Orthys since it would be easier for our loved ones to be their. We were just lounging around the palace when Annabeth started going into labor. I quickly Iris messaged for Artemis and Athena to come. When they arrived we moved Annabeth to the bedroom to make giving birth easier. When we got her to the bedroom I was quickly ushered out of the room, for the next hour I was pacing back and forth through the hallway outside our bedroom. I barely noticed the arrival of my father and the Titan Council, its been a millennia since the last Titaness has given birth. That and the fact that the baby was to be my heir made it an even bigger deal. After a while Artemis beckoned me into the bedroom. I ran back into the bedroom and was at Annabeth's side. I saw our baby and found that we had a baby girl. I was so happy and a billion thoughts were going through my mind all at once. Names were coming from all over my mind and I almost didn't hear Annabeth.

**Percy, PERCY!**

I looked back to Annabeth before she continued. **What should we name her?**

**I was thinking something along the lines of Marina**

**Marina?, I kind of like it. Our little Marina Jackson.**

**Our little princess, **I replied humorously.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: I do not own PJO or HoO**

**Really sorry this chapter took so long I have been really thinking about where I want this story to go and end. ****Really short chapter compared to the previous chapters. The chapters are going to be coming just as this one does now that summer is basically over. They are going to be once a month and around the same size as the school year starts back up again. **

* * *

(Percy POV, Next Day)

Annabeth and I were sitting in the living room, Marina was in a play pen with us. I was just staring at her in wonder, she was perfect in Annabeth and my eyes. We had an hour before the Titan Council meeting that was coming up. The meeting was strictly for Marina, we would announce her as my heir announce her future domains. She wouldn't actually have these till she was biologically twelve, although immortal children grow faster than mortal ones. it would still be multiple years before then, I was looking forward to the time I had with Marina while she was young. Annabeth watched Marina play with her new toys for awhile before starting to get ready for the meeting. This was a formal meeting so would have to wear the proper clothes, we had on our crowns and togas on. it felt weird to were a toga but they were comfortable to wear for the time being. Marina was swaddled in a baby bundle, we left after we finished getting ready. Once we flashed into the throne room we sat and waited for the rest of the council to arrive. It didn't take that long, it never really does, for them to arrive. Once everyone was seated did the meeting begin.

**I welcome you all here for this Council Meeting. I would like to announce that Annabeth's and my baby was born yesterday. We had a baby girl as you can see, her name is Marina. **I informed them all.

The council seemed pleased to finally have an heir, they never really had a heir before with the whole Kronos eating his children thing. The women of the council seemed to take special interest to Marina. She was the newest Titaness born in millennia after all. I decided to continue my speech as I new that I wouldn't have their attention for much longer.

**I am officially naming Marina my heir. I proclaim that Marina Jackson for this moment on be the Crowned Princess of the Titans. She will inherit my throne should anything happen to me. Her future domains will be announced and given by me, she will have the domains of Air and the Unseen. She will assume these domains when she is older. For now I will maintain them as was before, now that that is decided I welcome you all to meet her.**

I sat back down next to Annabeth, who was holding a now awake Marina. The women of the council were the first to surround Annabeth. While the men just sat back and let them bombard Annabeth. After while of the Titaness' ogling over Marina the meeting was called to a close. We flashed to our underwater palace, Marina could breathe underwater as she was the daughter of the crowed prince of the oceans. Marina would technically be the second in line for the throne of the seas and oceans. We sat Marina down after a while and laid back and relaxed. Every once in a while either me or Annabeth would check on her. Time flew by and soon enough night was upon us. Marina had a crib to sleep in at the end of the bed. With Annabeth, Artemis, and I sleeping not to far away it was safe to say she was in good hands.

(Next Mourning)

I woke up after a good nights rest with Artemis already gone to the Hunt and Annabeth sound asleep. Marina was laying awake without a care in the world, her youth fully showed. I envied her because of her youthfulness, she had yet to face the horrors of the world. I got dressed for the day and picked her up and made my way to the throne room in the palace. The throne room had changed slightly after Annabeth officially became part of the Royal Family, instead of one throne there were now two and a crib on the right hand side of the largest one. The largest one being mine of course, I sat down in my throne and stared off in space thinking of the future. I rocked Marina back and forth for a while barely noticing Annabeth walking in. I seemed to be staring off in space thinking a lot lately thinking of the future. When Annabeth was close she held out her arms for Marina and I gave her to her. We lounged around the throne room with the occasional citizen coming around with a request. I didn't have to do very much with the new government in place.

After a couple of hours of basically doing nothing I flashed off to Mt. Orthys to speak with Iapetus about a request from Hades not so long ago. When I arrived on Orthys I went to his palace. It seemed he had nothing to do as well as he was just laying back doing nothing. When he saw me at his door he let me in and lead me to his living room. He motioned for he to sit and I did so before continuing.

**I have received a request from Lord Hades today asking me if I could lend some aid. It seems the Underworld has been gaining more and more occupants by the day. I know that as the Titan of Mortality and former ruler of the Underworld that you could be of great service to him. I thought I would ask if you would be willing to aid him. It's your decision to help him or not but It would be of use to us to have him in our favor. I sense that tensions will be rising between Olympus and us. It might be wise to start gathering allies should the need arise. **I told him. He didn't take long to agree and soon flashed off to the Underworld, I gave him a message to give to Hades about the tensions.

The message was simple really, I told him of our possible allies and the allies we already had and how his support would be greatly appreciated in the near future. I told him told him how the tensions were only with Olympus and not with anyone else. I flashed out to my palace on Mt. Orthys to send out more messages to other potential allies saying mostly the same thing as the one to Hades. The tensions with Olympus were really going to rise when Zeus learns of my daughter and her gaining a part of his domain. Things were really going to get interesting in the near future.


	12. Chapter 12

(3rd POV)

Things were starting to get interesting between the Gods and the Titans. Ever since Percy's display of power Zeus has begun to grow more paranoid. He has tried to gain more power anyway he can. Percy was aware of these things happening and started to make plans for the inevitable future.

First he had to protect his family, specifically Annabeth and Marina. Percy warned them of Zeus' paranoia and the war that would eventually stem off of it. So Annabeth and their daughter rarely left from under the oceans.

Percy then started to recruit more allies for the inevitable war with Zeus and his allies. He had already secured Apollo, Poseidon, Hestia, Hades, and Athena. The other Titans were already behind and willing to fight for him. Atlas and Pallas were already gathering forces and training them. Everyday the army grew in skill and slowly grew in size.

Hades was in the process of convincing Demeter to join with Percy or at least stay neutral in the upcoming war. Apollo was working on turning Hermes to their cause. Athena was talking to Hephaestus and trying to convince him to leave Zeus and join them. Slowly but surely the Titans were depleting Olympus of its allies. As the Olympians joined their cause Hecate would use her magic to move their Seats of Power from the Olympian Throne Room. Hecate made it seem like the thrones were still their, but secretly moved them to Mt. Orthys. They weren't in the Titan Council Room but were still moved to another throne room for their Olympian allies.

Days went by and tensions grew between the Titans and the Olympians. Their alliance seemed to be hanging on by a thread, with anything going wrong would end it. Even though their troops were well trained and ready for anything Percy was still very nervous about the future. It wasn't until he got a message from Zoe that the war began.

Percy flashed to the hunters encampment to see what was going on. Apparently Zeus had sent Heracles to secure the hunters loyalty to him. Things had gone wrong immediately because of Heracles reputation. Heracles had started flirting with the hunters and even attacked Zoe while she was trying to message Percy and Artemis. Zoe had won the fight without much trouble but the deed was done. Zeus had struck out first against Percy and would soon feel the wrath of the Titans and their Ex-Olympian allies.

Percy left the Hunters Camp after making sure everything was fine and in order. He took Heracles unconscious body with him and flashed into the Olympian Throne Room. He unleashed his aura to make his prescience known. It didn't take long for Zeus and the Olympian Council to flash in (AN: Percy's allies haven't officially left the council yet)

Percy stood in the middle of the throne room with Heracles body on the floor. As soon as Zeus saw his son the ground an instantly became angry. His face was turning red as his anger rose. Before he could do anything Percy spoke to them. **Olympians, before you I stand as the ruler of the Titans. I am a proud Titan, King, husband, and father. Approximately thirty minutes ago I received a message from Zoe Nightshade, Co-Leader of the Hunters of Artemis. Apparently Zeus had sent Heracles to procure the hunters loyalty to him by any means necessary. Thankfully she was able to contact me after she had defeated him. This is a direct attack against me, the Titans, and Mt. Orthys as a whole. It is with this incident that I formally declare war against Olympus and all its immortal allies. Any mortal or immortals wishing to remain neutral will not be harmed in anyway.**

Percy looked around the throne room and nodded his head towards his allies signaling them that it was time. Athena, Poseidon, Hades, Hestia, Apollo, and Hermes stood and flashed out. With them their thrones and children were teleported to Mt. Orthys. Percy was about to leave when he started to smell ozone. He slowed time and quickly dodged Zeus' masterbolt. Having successfully dodged it he let time resume and flashed back to the Titan Council Room. When he arrived he summoned the Titan Council to inform them of the war. There were several flashes and within moments all the thrones were filled around the room. The former Olympians had also arrived and were seating in guest thrones in front of the council.

Percy stood and started to speak to the council. **My fellow Titans and allies, today I have formally declared war against the Olympians after the attack on Artemis' hunters. Atlas, you and Pallas shall start to prepare the army for battle. Artemis and Zoe will prepare to move the hunters and join them with the army. Iapetus and Koios will work to re-enforce the defenses around Mt. Orthys to prevent attack.** As Percy spoke those that were addressed flashed out to complete their assignments. Poseidon, Hades, and Apollo also flashed out to monitor their domains. As the day went by Percy stayed in the throne room to stay informed of all the missions he had going on. Annabeth was at the underwater palace taking care of Marina as it was much more safer.

As the missions came back and the fortifications were underway Percy started to think about the war. He decided to end the war as quickly as possible to avoid unnecessary losses. He had sent messengers to Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter to inform them of the war and to make sure they understood that they weren't targets unless they started to fight against them. Camp Jupiter had agreed after to stay out of the war as they could tell the Titans were going to win. Camp Half-Blood hadn't decided yet, so plans were made regardless of their decision just to be safe. Things were going good for the Titans and their allies, it would be a quick and easy war for them.

* * *

**AN: New Chapter for everyone, it looks like the story will be coming to an end shortly. Sorry it took so long, I was really busy with football and school. Hopefully another chapter will be out within the next month or so.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO, those belong to Rick Riordan.**

(3rd POV)

Percy sat around a table with battle plans, the fortifications of Mt Orthys had already been completed. Camp Half-Blood had decided to defend the Olympians just like they did in the last Titan War. Very little had changed in the Titans plans however as the their was very little warriors left in the camp. The Ares cabin was really the only cabin full of warriors. Jason Grace was still left on the board so plans had been put into motion to capture him before the battles could begin. Percy sent the Hunters of Artemis to capture him before any attacks would commence. Pallas and Atlas had gathered the army and equipped them with weapons and armor already. Half of the army had been sent to the borders of Camp Half-Blood while the other half had been sent to the outskirts of New York City. When the hunters were back the attack on Camp Half-Blood would commence.

Percy had other plans laid out in order to win the war with little trouble. He had already sent Koios, Atlas, Iapetus, and Pallas to capture the four winds while Hyperion had been sent to capture Aeolus. Hyperion had recently been given his domains of Light back as a reward for supporting Percy and swearing an oath of fealty to him. With the four winds and their king captured it would severely weaken Zeus' control over storms. Word had also been sent to Camp Jupiter and New Rome as a whole to demolish the remaining Olympians temples, they were also to stop praying to them. These steps were already turning fruitful in weakening the remaining Olympians, while bolstering the power of the Titans. By the Romans turning and praying to the Titans the war was a sure victory.

Athena, Pallas, Atlas, and Koios had set to making their plans of attack. With Camp Half-Blood eliminated and prayers of the Romans the remaining Olympians would most likely fade after being defeated. The roles of the Olympians who had joined the Titans would be added to the Titan ranks. All of the gods in support of the Titans would become Titans. Although some domains clashed with others who were already Titans so some changes would have to be made. A council meeting was called for the gods to join the Titan ranks, it didn't take long for everyone to be gathered.

Percy stood in front of his throne and motioned for the gods to stand in front of the council. **I Perseus, King of the Titans and Titan of Time and Oceans, pronounce Poseidon Titan of the Seas, Horses, Earthquakes, Floods, and the Storm-bringer as well as Ruler of the Seas. I pronounce Athena Titaness of Wisdom and Good Council, Councilor of the Titans. I pronounce Hades the Titan of the Dead and Riches, Ruler of the Underworld. I pronounce Apollo the Titan of the Sun, Healing, Plague, Music, Poetry, Disease, and Archery. I pronounce Hermes the Titan of Messages, Thieves, Travelers, and Diplomacy. **When Percy was done with the ceremony everyone was dismissed and left from the throne room, leaving Percy the only one still their. He stayed their for awhile thinking of strategies and plans for the upcoming battles.

The armies surrounding Camp-Halfblood were formed and ready for battle. Percy gave the go ahead and Pallas and Atlas sounded the charge. Immediately the army surged forward to the camp border passing through it like nothing. The campers were completely caught off guard, most of them frantically reaching for weapons to defend themsleves. The Titan army was merciless to all who had weapons. The battle was short and few demigods were taken prisoner. Most of them had fought to the very end, mostly the Ares Cabin.

The Olympians only watched in horror as their children were slaughtered and their powers drained. The Olympians had gathered in the throne room in their armour with their symbols of power. The final assault of Olympus would be upon them shortly.

The Titan army quickly regained ranks amd waited for further orders. Atlas and Pallas quickly surveyed the army and took note of the small number of wounded. Atlas gave the army their marching orders, they were to surround the Empire State Building making sure no one escaped. The army quickly began their march as the joys of victory were upon them.

Meanwhile, Percy sent word for Pallas and Atlas to rejoin him and the others on Mt. Orthys. The final battle would be between the Titans and the Olympians themselves. Hyperion, Koios, Iapetus, Prometheus, Atlas, Pallas, and Percy quickly assembled in their throne room as well with their armour and symbols of power. Poseidon, Athena, Apollo, Atremis, Zoe, Hermes, and Hades were with them as well and looked ready for battle. As everyone ws assembled and ready Percy gave the orders for everyone to depart. Everyone in the throne room flashed onto Mt. Olympus and began their trek to the Olympian Throne room. They all watched their surroundings weary of everything.

When they finally arrived they saw the few remaining Olympians and their allies ready to fight. It didn't take long for the battle to begin, Zeus charged at Percy throwing his masterbolt at him. Athena and Apollo took to fighting Ares. Poseidon and Artemis took to fighting Hephaestus. Koios, Hermes, and Zoe to fighting Hera. Iapetus and Atlas took to fighting Aphrodite. While the others Titans took to fight the other Olympian allies. The Olympians and their allies were no match for the Titans and were quickly killed, and upon dying faded for all time. The only battle still going was between Zeus and Percy.

Percy was winning the fight as he dual wielded Riptide and Maelstrom, while Zeus had changed the masterbolt into a spear. Everytime Percy managed to get in close Zeus would fire a lightning bolt at him and back up while he was distracted, using his reach advantage to attack Percy. Percy finally grew tired of this and grew out his bident and sheathed his swords. Percy had anticipated their battle going this way and had trained non-stop with the bident. The fight immediantly continued with Zeus no longer having the reach advantage. The advantage was no solely belonging with Percy. Percy twisted and turned while knocking away Zeus spear each time he thrusted towards him. Zeus was growing angier and angrier as the battle went on. Finally woth all his might Zeus charged at Percy with all his might. Percy did the exact same thing, just before they reached each other Percy slowed down time and started to slid under Zeus spear. He ended up right behind Zeus and thrusted his bident through Zeus. Tiem resumed to its normal speed and Zeus just looked down in horror at the bident sticking out of him. Percy thrusted the bident even harder and Zeus started to turn into white dust. With the battle finally over the Titans obliterated the Olympians thrones and left their throne room in ruins.

The Titans flashed back into their own throne room and celebrated their sole rule of the world. With no other gods in their way they could finally begin to govern over the world.


End file.
